Can't be tamed
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Naru was attack at the age of 8, she almost died by Kyuubi saved her by merging with her and living as her for years, when she wakes up she is different, she is nastier and hates men, now stuck with the pervert who wants her in his bed; Sasuke Uchiha, his biggest fangirl;Sakura Haruno and the openly known pervert; Kakashi Hatake, can she survive? more importantly can they?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naru was attacked and beaten on her 8th birthday, she tried to just die but Kyuubi did not allow it and took over her body, he lives as Naru for years until she is 11 years old, and because of the attack and him merging with her, she HATES perverts and men pretty much, now she is stuck on team 7, with Sasuke Uchiha the emo pervert who wants Naru in his bed to revive his clan, Sakura Haruno the most annoying Sasuke fan girl and Kakashi Hatake the known pervert.  
Can Naru's sanity hold with them? More importantly can her team survive being around her.

Don't own

~(A/N)~Naru is going to be meanier, nastier just because Kyuubi is merged with her. Sasuke is different, he is more focused on reviving his clan then killing his brother. The villian is going to be either Orochimaru or Madara...don't know yet.

Does it sound like something worth reading? Answer the poll(s) at the bottom please :)

* * *

This happened every year on this day, after she would show up in front of his cage and he would heal the poor girl but this one was horrible. October 10th, the poor girls birthday, the day he was sealed into the girl when she was born by her parents, the day some of the villager's called it Kyuubi day, where they cheered of the defeat of the Kyuubi and would take it out on his holder for no reason, an innocent child. Usually they would knock her around call her names things like that, but this year, she turned 8 years old and they went way too far, although even inside the girl he could smell the alchohal on their breath as they grabbed the poor girl.

She had just been eating her dinner, ramen of course it was just about the only thing the girl would eat! They bust into her house, she had just made the food, she tried to escape to get to Sarutobi who could protect her and stop these people but tonight there were too many, they grabbed the girl and flung her into the wall making it dent, she cried out in pain and tried to crawl away but they grabbed her again and kept flinging the poor girl around, they smashed her into her table, her walls, her doors. Breaking the furniture, breaking her bones. After she couldn't crawl away from them, they pulled out their weapons, she screamed and cried out as they laughed and cut into her skin, creating stabs and long cuts all over her body, they grabbed the pot that had the boiling hot water in it and poured it on her skin, she screamed and cried out and begged for them to stop. They pulled out salt and poured it on the wound causing more pain, she screamed and cried out in pain, tears cascaded down her cheeks as they dropped her and spit at her a little, they kicked once or twice then they finally left the little girl laying on her floor crying her eyes out shaking, they applauded themselves and clapped and finally left with a slam of her door.

Kurama watched her appear in front of his cage laying there unconscious, he watched her for a few minutes, his tail slid out and lifted her small broken body and brought it in his cage and set her down gently on his body, he felt a pang in his heart for some reason.

"Hey...brat...wake up..."he said and nudged her gently with his nose, she laid there still not even responding, he looked around as it started to get dark, he felt something happening then realized she was shutting down, she was giving up. _I felt like this when Mito was dying, she is giving up._ He thought, he stood up and hit the cage that was weakened now, it burst open, he got up keeping her on his back and walked down the halls and found the central nervous system of her body, he set her on the floor next to him, he grabbed the area and pumped chakra into it, it glowed red and grew brighter, he sighed and sat down, he looked at the little girl and sighed. "You're not done yet."he said.

*o*

The little girl opened her eyes and looked around, she got up slowly and limped back to the bathroom and stripped and got in the shower and started to clean her hurt body. She got out the shower/bath and wrapped herself in the big fluffy towel and cleaned the mirror and looked at her reflection, the bruises were finally going down but she had a nice size cut on her cheek. Her teeth were slightly longer and sharper now almost peeking out from under her lip, her normal thin whiskers were now wider and darker, her face had slightly narrowed just barely though, her usually sparkling blue eyes were now a deep red and her normal pupils were now shaped like a fox and the biggest change was her bright yellow hair now darkened to a golden color with a red tint to it and was a little more unruly then normal. She sighed and looked down at her tiny body and thought. _Let's see tomorrow she has her academy... if I wake up early enough I can get her some new clothes and such...this is gonna be a pain...who'd ever thought the great nine tails destroyer a 8 year old girl. _He chuckled and sighed, he led her to the bed and laid down and fell asleep. _Its gonna be a total pain in the ass.._he thought and fully rested keeping the girl who was almost in a coma-like state next to him.

*o*

Kurama woke his 'host' and got her dressed enough and walked out, he found the ninja store he was looking for and hid her from view then placed a strong henge over her body turning her into a 32 year old female with purple hair, she walked in smiling.

"How can I help you?"  
"Yes my... niece is in the academy and I wanted to get her some new clothes and weapons and whatnot."she smiled.

"Okay how old is she?"the man asked walking from behind the counter.

"8."

"Okay."he said and led her around and got her new clothes and new weapons pouches, she paid with money she got weekly from Sarutobi and left with a wave, she walked to the weapon store and got some new weapons all different kinds and left.

_Alright new clothes, new supplies, new weapons...now new food then I got to clean and put the stuff away...geez being human is a pain! _He thought.

He walked back to the apartment through the back alleys and put the bags down and walked out again and headed to the store and bought a bunch of food to last for at least a week maybe more.

He walked back and got to the apartment dropping the illusion and began to search through everything and put it away, he cleaned up from the attack last night and repaired everything and put jutsu's all over the place.

He quickly put everything away and got rid of the old, rotten food and made sure everything was set. He started to make some food then sat down and ate food.

Kurama began to put his knowledge and power into her mind so when she did wake up she would be powerful, until then he would live as 'Naru'.

He glanced at the clock and saw he was over two hours late and sighed. _Tomorrow._ He thought and relaxed for the day.

Iruka sat in front of his class as they did their paper work, he glanced up the only seat empty was Naru's, she hadn't shown up today which wasn't to unusual but still he was worried about the girl, he knew the villager's liked to mess with her on 'Kyuubi day', she sometimes came in wrapped up or with some bruises or things like that, but she had never not shown up to school. _If she doesn't show up tomorrow I'll check on her.._ he thought.

~o0o~

The next morning 'Naru' got up and got ready, she wore a black shirt that partially went up to her neck and had a white long sleeve shirt on that covered her armbands, she wore baggy dark gray pants that ended past her knees and had pockets on the side, she had tall black boots that met the pants and zipped. She had her hair pulled up into a pony tail with her bangs in her face. She grabbed her bag and headed out locking her door and setting the jutsu's and headed out.

People jumped out of the way from her new demeanor as she smiled a pointy tooth smile that almost made her look dangerous. She arrived at the academy and walked in, everyone was heading into class but they paused and stared at the girl as she walked to her room and opened the door, they were talking and laughing loudly, they stopped and stared at her as she walked up the steps the kids shaking in fear of her.

Sasuke Uchiha looked up when everyone went silent and stared at the girl as she walked up. Normally he didn't care about the girl but today she caught his attention, there was no orange on her and she looked so serious and almost scary. She took her usual seat by herself in the back of the class room and put her bag on the chair next to her and simply sat there silent.

The kids started to talk again quietly but kept glancing at the girl scared.

After ten minutes Iruka came in smiling, he gave them a good morning and placed his folder on the stand, he pulled out the sheet and began his roll call, he went through the list.

"Naru?"  
"Here."she said, he glanced up and froze staring at her, she simply blinked at him, he shook his head and looked down and finished the roll call then put it away.

"Alright everyone, today we will be working on your drills and have a test, grab your things and line up, we'll head outside."he said, they all got up with their bags and headed outside behind Iruka.

They stood there as he looked at his clipboard and mumbled a little.

"Alright! We'll start with shuriken and kunai throwing."he said. "I'll call you up in pairs."he said.

He slowly wen through the list, most of the kids being average with their target throws with shuriken then kunai, finally Iruka called her up, she stood there and pulled out ten shuriken and got ready.

"Sasuke Uchiha."he said, the boy walked up and pulled out his own. "A...al...alright..."Iruka said and covered his face with the clipboard, since the last time Naru threw the shuriken and kunai two had been lodged in the tree next to his head and even worse one right next to his crotch, he had almost peed his pants that day.

They both flung the shuriken at once, Sasuke's shuriken hit the targets perfectly except one, he fangirls screamed and cheered for the boy, he smirked and looked at Naru who stood there with a small smirk on her face, they all went silent and stared in shock at what they saw. Everyone of her shuriken hit the targets directly in the middle of the targets. Iruka stood there staring his jaw slack, he then shook his head and motioned for them to clean up, they collected their shuriken and put them away they both pulled out 10 kunai and focused, Naru let out a breath and threw them just as Sasuke's did. Sasuke missed two this time but stared in shock as Naru's once again hit the targets perfectly. Everyone stayed silent as she got the weapons and put them away and leaned against the tree.

Iruka was in shock but shook his head and sighed, he gulped. "O...okay...ugh...let's head inside... we'll have a simple test then you all can leave."he said, they all walked in, Naru sat down and waited, the papers were set down and she started, she finished the test quickly and walked down, Iruka looked up and watched Naru put the test down and grab her bag then walked out, she finished before anyone.

~o0o~

Iruka walked to the hokage office and knocked on the door and was granted her entrance, he walked in and bowed.

"What is it Iruka?"Sarutobi said.

"Um... I needed to talk to you... today was a very...weird day..."he said.

"Huh?"  
"Um... I did my usual tests... and I was very very shocked.."  
"How?"  
"Naru..."  
"She did bad?"  
"No...perfect..."

"Huh?"  
"I did shuriken, kunai, and a test... she was paired against Sasuke, who is top of the class and she beat him..."  
"What?"  
"She hit the targets perfectly...with both kunai and shuriken, she finished the test... in like less then 20 minutes.."he said.

"What?"

"And she got a 100..."he said. "And...she was totally different..."  
"How?"  
"Well...her look... her hair had a red tint to it... her eyes are red, her teeth are sharper...its very strange I don't know if its a henge or what but...its all very strange..."he said.

"Hmm... maybe I'll pop in and see her..."  
"Okay well I just wanted to let you know... tomorrow they will be sparring.."he said.

"Alright thank you Iruka."he said, the chunin nodded and walked out slowly.

Sarutobi leaned back and thought. _I wonder what's going on... did something happen to her?_ He thought.

* * *

Newest idea I'm dabbling with... well been dabbling with... this has been in my folder for the longest time...

There wont be a pairing I don't think... like I said this is just an idea.

Tell me what you think, yes keep it or no trash it.

* * *

ALSO! I have a new story I am pretty serious about and I NEED a title for it...and an ending for it.

**Here is the summary:** Naru Uzumaki called the town dead-last, but actually she was very smart easily ahead of her classmates but because of who she was she was failed, she hid her powers. She got this strong because when she was 7 years old she was beaten and Orochimaru found her and took her in, he trained her for almost 2 years, but his jealous students brought her back sealing the memories. Now its four years later at the chunin exams, he runs into her and puts his plans on hold in favor of getting her again, he sends one of his other students in and had her watch her and train her.  
During the chunin exams Naru activates her bloodlines she got from Orochimaru doing experminents on her and is in danger.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Naru was attacked and beaten on her 8th birthday, she tried to just die but Kyuubi did not allow it and took over her body, he lives as Naru for years until she is 11 years old, and because of the attack and him merging with her, she HATES perverts and men pretty much, now she is stuck on team 7, with Sasuke Uchiha the emo pervert who wants Naru in his bed to revive his clan, Sakura Haruno the most annoying Sasuke fan girl and Kakashi Hatake the known pervert. Can Naru's sanity hold with them? More importantly can her team survive being around her.

Don't own

~(A/N)~Naru is going to be meanier, nastier just because Kyuubi is merged with her. Sasuke is different, he is more focused on reviving his clan then killing his brother. The villian is going to be either Orochimaru or Madara...don't know yet.

* * *

'Naru' got up that morning and sighed, she got ready choosing a gray tank top with her baggy blue pants and short regular ninja shoes and her arms bands on, she had her hair pulled up into a ponytail. She walked out and headed to the academy and sat down in her seat, she pulled out a scroll and began to read.

Iruka came in and looked at Naru reading, he sighed and glanced at the wall, he knew Sarutobi was watching.

"Alright class today we're going to have a test... then we're going out to do some hand to hand combat spars."he said and smiled, they mumbled and groaned a little.

Iruka gave the tests out and slid the special test in and gave it to Naru and walked away, Naru looked up and down at her test and sighed. _**Pathetic humans... **_he thought and began the test and finished it, being the entity he was, he had enough knowledge on the humans, the history of the ninja world pretty much. Naru got up and walked down, everyone whispered about how fast she finished, she put the test down and looked at the sign on the wall and walked back to her desk and pulled out her book again.

Sarutobi stood slack jaw behind the sign, it was 10 minutes, she finished a chunin rank test that had a few jounin rank tests on there as well. _That was...amazing..._ he thought and sighed.

Iruka took her test and looked at her, he pulled out the answer sheet and began to grade, she got a perfect hundred on it, he gasped quietly and held his head. Naru peeked up from her book and smirked, she knew they were confused. Kurama laughed hard inside of her, he looked at the little girl and the smile fell, he sighed. _I hope I fuck with your minds, you all deserve it._ He thought and picked the girl up gently and set her on his fur.

After everyone got finished they left to outside, Sarutobi stood there watching as the students sparred, he chuckled when Shikamaru gave up before the match even started against Chouji simply stating.

'It was too troublesome to fight his friend.' Sarutobi shook his head and sighed.

"Alright...we'll have Sasuke Uchiha versus Naru Uzumaki."he said, Sasuke walked up and glared at her, she blinked at him, the both made the sign and launched at each other everyone screamed and by everyone; all the girls screamed Sasuke's name.

Before they could even blink Naru was sitting on Sasuke's chest his arms pinned down and her fist a centimeter from hitting his nose, he stared in shock and panted, she blinked and got up simply and shoved her hands in her pockets, everyone was frozen in shock, Sarutobi dropped his pipe on the ground because his jaw was slack.

Suddenly Sasuke glared and got up, he ran at her she stopped and quickly spun around and grabbed his fist and spun him around and let go, he went skidding on the dirt and laid there panting for breath. Naru snorted and walked back over, the students jumped out of the way of her, she leaned against the wall, Iruka shook his head and walked over to Sasuke and helped him up, he coughed hard and hissed.

They finished the spars and headed inside, Iruka gave them quick study hall until the bell rang.

He slipped out quickly and found Sarutobi, they sat down and Sarutobi sighed.

"See what I mean?"he said.

"Yeah, go tell her to stay after..."  
"Why?"  
"I'm thinking about promoting her..."he said, Iruka nodded quickly and rushed out.

He walked in and walked up to her slowly, she glanced at him then back down at her book.

"Naru please stay after class when the bell rings."he said, she gave a hum and a small nod, he walked back down and sat at his desk and began to grade.

Sasuke stared at Naru as she continued to read, he glared at her and felt embarrassed she beat him so quickly and so easily. _She would be perfect..._ he thought and blushed as he thought about that.

Ever since Itachi; his older brother killed his own entire clan and left himself, Sasuke turned cold and hateful, he didn't care about anything except getting stronger to beat Itachi one day and avenge his family, but now Naru showed up peeking his interest, and suddenly killing Itachi moved back until all he was focused on was wanting his clan back. He stared at her and started to picture being with her, he having his children, reviving his clan. He blushed as he felt a weird feeling in his body, he shifted a little uncomfortable.

Naru sniffed and curled her lip a little, she could smell someone aroused and she had a feeling who it was, he was blatantly staring at her, she snarled and let out small rumble.

The bell finally rang and she put her things away and waited everyone shuffled out, she sat there waiting, Iruka sighed and looked at her, the door opened and Sarutobi came in, he took a seat at the desk.

"Naru come here."he said.

She sighed and grabbed her bag and walked down, she stood there, Sarutobi smiled at her and she simply blinked.

"Naru I have some news for you..."he said, she looked at him. "I was watching you today and I have heard how well you've been doing and I want to tell you, if you take a couple more tests you can graduate to a genin and become a ninja taught under someone."he said and smiled, she blinked.

"No thanks."she said and turned, they stared at her in shock.

"But...why?"  
"Don't feel like."she said and shrugged and walked out.

"Doesn't feel like it? Something is up..."Sarutobi said and sighed, Iruka nodded.

"But how can we find out..."he said.

"Just keep your eye on her..."he said.

"Yes sir."he said and bowed at Sarutobi as he walked out, he slunk back down in his chair and continued to grade.

Naru walked home, she dodged the rocks thrown at her, she dodged another and grabbed it and chucked it back nailing the one who threw it, they screamed in pain causing her to smile and continue on.

She stopped at Ichiraku's and got some ramen to go, she noticed she was being followed, she paused and sighed.

"What do you want?"she growled.

The follower came out and she saw it was Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hey Naru, what happened to you? You're not as lame as usual."he said.

"That's none of your business."she said and left him dumbfounded in the street. Akamaru barked to Kiba asking if he was okay.

"I'm fine buddy, but I feel something towards her..."he said and smiled as he watched her leave.

Sasuke laid in his bed and fell asleep, he started to dream about his family then that night then suddenly it changed to Naru, he began to once again picture them together having sex, having kids everything.

When he came awake in the morning, he blushed hard when he saw he was hard, he got up and slowly walked into his shower and took a cold shower, he sighed.

"I'll make sure she is mine."he said.

While he was thinking that a certain Kiba was having the exact same problem, Akamaru sat out the shower as he listened to Kiba in the shower.

"I promise you boy, she'll be a good mate."he said, Akamaru whined and shook a little.

~o0o~

Naru got to class earlier and set her head down, there were a few people in the class already, she sighed and covered her head with her hood, she decided on her light gray shirt and baggy blue shorts and a black hooded jacket.

Suddenly a strong scent hit her nose making her almost gag, she looked up to see Kiba standing there, he smelled like a wet dog and a lot of cologne.

"Hey Naru..."he purred, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What?"she growled.  
"I wanted to know... could I sit next to ya today?"he purred.

"No."  
"Come on..."he said.

"My bag is there..."she said, he sighed and plopped down in the seat in front of her and turned and stared at her, she snarled at him and pulled out her book and began to read.

Sasuke came up and glared at Kiba who was staring at Naru entranced, he sat in the seat next to Kiba.

"Uchiha."he growled.

"Inuzuka."Sasuke snarled.

"What are you doing?"  
"None of your business."Sasuke said.

"Go sit somewhere else!"  
"You! I always sit here."he said, Kiba huffed and looked away, Akamaru yapped at Sasuke and Naru rubbed her head in annoyance. _**God, I make her act different and they start acting like two bitches in heat... maybe I should of left her normal...**_Kurama thought and sighed.

Iruka finally came in and everyone quieted down and listened to the lesson, they were let out for lunch, she walked out and quickly noticed Kiba trailing her, she sighed and ran off to get ramen. Even with Kurama taking control he couldn't control her food cravings.

"Naru-chan! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while."Teuchi said.

"...Alright..."she said.  
"What can I get ya?"  
"miso with beef toppings and fish cake."she said, he nodded and began to make the ramen.

"Whoa Naru-chan what happened to you?"Ayame said looking at her, she smiled.

"Nothing..."she lied and thanked Teuchi when he gave her the ramen.

Suddenly Kiba walked in and Naru groaned and continued to eat, he slid in next to her and ordered some ramen.

"So Naru... I didn't know you liked ramen too..."he said, she gave a slight head nod but continued to eat. "So... what do you like to do?"he asked but was met with her slurping noodles, he gulped hard as images popped into his mind.

She got up and stretched, she paid quickly and took off leaving Kiba there, he sighed and slumped a little.

"What's got you down?"Ayame asked.

"I really like...uh...someone... but she doesn't even acknowledge me..."he said and sighed.

"Have you tried just being nice?"  
"Well...sorta... but the only thing is I'm not alone there is another kid who is very popular after her attention too..."he said and huffed. "ah whatever..."he said and threw some money down and left.

"Sounds like Naru-chan got some admirers..."Ayame said, Teuchi snorted and shook his head.

~o0o~

Naru arrived back in the classroom and found a note on her desk, she sighed with an eye roll and opened it.

_Naru- _

_I wish to speak with you in my office after school._

_-hokage. _

She growled and rolled her eyes, she sat down and closed her eyes, a few people came in, two being Sasuke and Kiba who were sitting there trying to talk to her but was ignored.

"Sasuke-kun!"  
"Oh man..."he groaned and ignored them still trying to talk to Naru.

"Hey! You Naru!"an annoying shrill voice sounded, she opened her eyes to be greeted with Sakura, Ino, and the other girls of the Sasuke fan-club, all of them glaring at her.

"What?"she sneered.

"We're not liking how you're taking Sasuke-kun's attention.."one said.  
"Shouldn't you take this up with him?"she said and yawned.

"No, we'll take it up with you!"one said and reached for her, but she quickly found herself thrown down the steps and Naru standing at her desk.

"Anyone else?"she said and glared two others ran at her and found glue sprayed in their hair and slammed together falling on the top of the first girl, Sakura growled and went to punch her but Naru grabbed her wrists and twisted her arm, she cried out in pain, Naru kicked her back and she slammed into the desk, Ino growled and jumped on the desk and went to kick at Naru's head, she ducked and swiped her arm and Ino fell on the desk, Naru shoved her off and sat back down.

Sasuke and Kiba stared at her slack jawed along with the couple of other students who witnessed it.

Iruka came in smiling and gasped as he saw all the girl laying there hurt, he helped them up.

"What happened?"  
"Naru!"the first girl cried and pointed, Naru looked up from her book then back down.

"Naru!"Iruka barked, she shrugged.

"I said don't take it up with me."she said.

"Naru you have-"  
"Don't care."she said, he growled and walked up to her and snatched the book from her hands, she glared. "Give me my book."she growled, he stared at her, she made eye contact and Iruka shook a little and set it back down.

"I don't want to see you fighting again."  
"You didn't see anything..."she said, he growled and walked away his face red with pure anger, Naru chuckled silently as he helped all the girls to the nurse's station.

Iruka continued his lesson then finally the bell rang, Naru gathered her things and was about to leave but was stopped, she let out growl as Kiba stood in front of her.

"Hey Naru..."he said and smiled, she blinked he gulped. "I thinking... what you did was pretty bad ass... wanna spar with me and Akamaru?"he said and smiled at her, she blinked.  
"Got stuff to do."  
"Like what?"he whined then stopped.

"None of your business."she said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She stood in Sarutobi's office and sighed, he looked at her waiting, he called her there to ask if she would reconsider his offer for graduating now and be put under someone's command, her being the only student until others graduated.

"...No."  
"Why? I thought you wanted to be a strong ninja?"he said.

"I do, and I will."  
"I'm giving you the opportunity to be very strong..."he said.

"And I can staying in the academy and I want to..."  
"Why?"  
"Cause...can I go now?"he asked.

"_sigh..._ I just don't understand.. you come to school looking and acting different... and now I'm giving you the chance to become stronger...and you refuse... why? Do you trust me?"he asked, she turned and opened the door.

"Why should I anymore?"she asked and walked out and shut the door, Sarutobi kept thinking about what she had said but came up with nothing.

* * *

Okay you all seemed to love this idea!You were telling me what you're looking forward to and everything :)

And I would like to thank **TheCookieMonster77, LeMemeFox, Soutrick, Karu-Mekna, Volgolafan16, Throy567, YunaNeko, Sherry Kurobara, CMVreud, Guest. **

Thank you to **TheCookieMonster77, and CMVreud **for helping me with the title of my new story. :D

This will be the final chapter of her being 8, the next chapter will be her at 11 years old mainly because I didn't want to write a bunch of stuff and I didn't want it to become very...Au I guess you could say?

Now I got 8 reviews so... I'm expected at least over 4 reviews this time please :D I'm already working on the 3rd chapter so review it makes me work harder!

Read and review but no flames...because this is Fan**FICTION **and it says **UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION ! **Maybe some of you flamers should try it, you may find life more enjoyable :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary:**_ Naru was attacked and beaten on her 8th birthday, she tried to just die but Kyuubi did not allow it and took over her body, he lives as Naru for years until she is 11 years old, and because of the attack and him merging with her, she HATES perverts and men pretty much, now she is stuck on team 7, with Sasuke Uchiha the emo pervert who wants Naru in his bed to revive his clan, Sakura Haruno the most annoying Sasuke fan girl and Kakashi Hatake the known pervert. Can Naru's sanity hold with them? More importantly can her team survive being around her.

Don't own

~(A/N)~Naru is going to be meanier, nastier just because Kyuubi is merged with her. Sasuke is different, he is more focused on reviving his clan then killing his brother. The villian is going to be either Orochimaru or Madara...don't know yet.

* * *

Three years quickly passed for Naru/Kurama, she was top of the academy and always amazing anyone who watched her. Kiba and Sasuke were both still trying to gain the girl's favor but were met with cold shoulders and growls.

Kurama sighed as he walked his host home and had her sit down and wait for food.

He looked down at his host who had not woken up in three years, he sighed and nudged her again.

"Are you ever gonna wake up?"he said.

Suddenly she groaned and opened her eyes slowly, he waited until she fully woke up.

She finally opened her eyes fully and looked around confused, she looked at him and screamed loudly and scrambled back

"Hey! Calm down! Stop screaming!"he snarled, she stopped and panted hard staring at him in shock, she gulped hard.

"Who...who...who are you?"she asked.

"I'm Kurama, the Kyuubi."he said, she gasped.

"How are you? I mean.. I-"

"I was sealed inside you when you were born..."

"So...that's why everyone hates me?"she asked, he sighed and laid down and nodded.

"Yeah."he said, she sighed and looked down her lip quivered and a tear slipped down, he sighed and pulled her close with his tail, she sat on his back again and looked at him.

"So...what's going on?"

"You remember when you were attacked on your birthday?"he said, she looked down and nodded. "You almost died... you tried to..."he said, she looked at him. "But.. I busted out and took over.."

"So I'm still alive?"

"Yep... I've been you for a while..."he said.

"A while?"

"Naru, that night was three years ago."

"What!?"

"You're 11, and you are about to graduate at the top of your class."he said.

"Really!?"she said and smiled, he chuckled.

"Yep, only down side you have a few boys sniffing at your heels."

"Huh?"she said, he chuckled.

"You have some followers, like...fan-boys..."he said, she blushed a little, he chuckled.

"So...what happens now?"

"I'll let you take back control again but I'll still be here, I'll take over when I see it necessary, I'll be in a sense merging with you."he said.

"But there is a slight draw back..."he said.

"Hmm?"she asked.

"Your personality is going to change a lot..."

"How so?"

"You'll be nastier and since you were attacked by men... you're going to have a hatred to men, and plus you hate perverts..."

"Well I kinda already do..."she said, he laughed.

"Alright let's do this.."he said, she nodded and slid down and walked up, she touched the system again and it changed from red back to blue.

Naru opened her eyes and got up again and looked in the mirror, she was shocked by her image now.

At the age of 11, her curves started to show more, she was easily a B-cup and was skinny but had enough curves in the right places, her face was slightly narrow and her hair was golden with still some red in it, her eyes were purple and her teeth were sharp, her whiskers were slightly wider but not as much before.

"Wow..."she said, Kurama chuckled, she spun around and looked at herself completely, she smiled at herself. "Well no wonder I have a few followers... why do I look for different?"she asked.

_**You were merged with me, your body is maturing quickly but your height will take a little bit...**_

"Cool."she said.

_**What you may want to know is you can speak with me through your mind, you can just think. **_

_Okay like this?_

_**Exactly. **_

"So what's going on today?" _**You have two days off from the academy then you will have your exam..**_ "But I am not as smart or good as you..."

_**Yes but I'm merging with you, you will have my power, my brains, my coordination everything. But don't worry I'll help when you need it. **_

_Thank you._ She thought and smiled, she walked around and looked at her place and sighed, she touched her stomach that let out a rumble, she smiled. _**Your money is in the box in your room. **_He said, she smiled and walked out of her apartment, she walked to Ichiraku's and sat down, Teuchi smiled.

"So I heard the graduation exams are going to be starting soon, you gonna pass?"

"You know it."she said and smiled, he chuckled and made her ramen.

She began to eat her ramen, she sniffed and looked around with a nasty face on her face, suddenly Kiba came in and smirked.

"Naru...how did I know I'd find you here?"he said and hopped into the seat next to her.

"Cause I'm almost always here..."she said, he paused then chuckled.

"Yeah..."he said. "So... wanna spar with me today?"he asked.

"No thanks, I need to get ready for my exam..."she said and continued to eat.

"Well, this could help you with your exams... I mean-"

"No thanks."she said and smiled a little.

"Oh... wait are you sparring with Uchiha ?! Is that what it is!?"he snarled, she blinked. "I knew it! Oh I'm gonna!"he snarled and jumped up, she stuttered then sighed.

"I'm not!"she yelled out as the boy took off.

"You have some admirers huh?"Ayame said.

"_sigh..._yeah..."she said and shrugged, Ayame chuckled and refilled her bowl of ramen.

Naru sat there talking with Ayame who technically she hadn't seen in three years, she left after almost two hours and headed home. She looked at her shelves and saw all the books and scrolls. "Whoa...Kurama are these mine?"she asked running her fingers on the spines.

_**Yeah, I got those for you, you already pretty much know them all but they're good to have around. **_

"Cool..."she said and pulled out out and looked over it and sat down for a while in silence, after a while there was a knock on the door, she got up and opened the door and was greeted with Sarutobi.

"Naru-chan."he said and smiled, she smiled and stepped back he came in and sat down. "I brought your allowance for this week."he said and held it out to her, she nodded and took it, she put it in her small music box. "Have you thought more about my offer?"he asked, she froze.

_What's he talking about? _

_**I'm taking over.**_

"Yeah, and my answer is still the same."she said crossing her arms over her chest, he tilted her head.

_She suddenly became cold...what's going on with her?_he thought and sighed.

"Alright... I'll see you next week at the academy."he said.

"Huh?"she said her eyes purple again.

"You're graduation test next week..."he said, she blinked.

"Oh! Right...um...okay..."she said, he chuckled and ruffled her hair, she grumbled and he left.

_I'm graduating already? _She thought.

_**Yep... **_

"SWEET!"she yelled then gasped.

She walked around looking at all of her supplies she got over the year and was shocked at how much there was.

_**You need to get some sleep, so you'll be ready for your test.**_

"Okay..."she said and changed into her pajamas and crawled in her bed, she smiled and dreamed about the test tomorrow.

~o0o~

Naru got dress in the morning, she wore a gray top with a hood on it, and had tight blue jeans on with a weapon belt on.

She walked out quickly pulling her bag on as she ran through the streets and arrived at the academy, she calmed her breath and walked in slowly, people got out of her way still more in fear then disgust like before.

She walked to her seat and sat down, she set her bag on the ground. _**Telling you now, put you bag in the seat next to you...**_Kurama rumbled, she put it in the seat just as Sasuke and Kiba came in and walked up to her arguing with each other.

"Hey Naru!"Kiba said, she blinked.

"um... hi..."she said.

"Hey Naru..."Sasuke said, she blinked.

"hi..."she said.

They sighed as they saw her bag and sat in front of her like normal, they turned and talked to her.

"Naru why do you keep taking Sasuke's attention!?"Sakura yelled.

"Why do you have to shriek all the time?"she said, her eyes glowing red, Sakura blushed as everyone laughed at her, she sunk down in her chair looking down.

_That was really mean...did you have to be so mean?_Naru asked staring at Kyuubi.

_**Do you want her to beat you up?**_

_no..._

_**Alright then, just know Naru, when I do stuff its to help you. **_He said.

_I know, thank you _she smiled.

Iruka came in and set his things down and stood at the front and did roll call.

"Alright today class, we are having our graduation exams, you will be called in one by one and tested... I want to say good luck to all of you!"he said and waved, he walked out calling the first student as he went.

One by one each student came in and came out, all of them with new blue hatai-ate on their heads.

"Naru Uzumaki."she stood up and put her bag down.

"Good luck Naru!"Kiba said, she nodded slowly.

"You'll pass."Sasuke said, she smiled a little.

"Um...thanks..."she said and walked out.

She walked out of the room and into the other room, Iruka with two other sensei's sat behind a table, she stood there.

"Naru."Iruka said. "Alright, are you ready?"he asked, she nodded. "Alright, I want you to demonstrate a transformation."he said.

She nodded and focused, she turned into Sarutobi, Iruka wrote it down and nodded.

"Alright, I want you to do clones."he said.

"Uh.." "Problem?"he said.

"Well, I have too much chakra to do that jutsu...can I do something different?"she asked.

"That's not-" "Mizuki! Naru go ahead."Iruka said.

She sent a glare at the man then focused, she crossed her fingers into a T, Iruka stared in shock as four Naru clones appeared.

"Naru are these-" "Shadow clones, one hundred percent real."she said.

"Wow, that's amazing..."he said and wrote it down. "And with your test grades now, you pass."he said and smiled, he stood up, Naru walked up and stood there. "Here you go."he said, she took it and nodded, she glared at Mizuki as she walked out and he returned it.

She came in and smirked as she walked up to her seat.

"CONGRATULATIONS NARU!"Kiba and Sasuke yelled, she froze leaning back, they cleared their throats and shoved each other a little.

"Uh...thanks?"she said and walked to her seat.

~o0o~

After everyone took their tests and were all back in there, Iruka came in and set down his clipboard and searched through his desks.

Hinata came over and sat next to Naru, she talked to her and Naru talked back ignoring Sasuke and Kiba.

"Alright attention everyone!"he said, they stopped and listened. "We're doing things a little differently this year, I will be giving you your team's today!" he said. "Then after lunch you can meet them here, you'll come in and your sensei will come get you."he said.

They call cheered and chatted, Iruka smiled and finished the lists of all the students.

"Alright now, team 1..."he said, Naru tuned him out pretty much waiting for her name to called. "Team 7...Naru Uzumaki."he said, she perked up, she watched Kiba close his eyes and cross his fingers whispering. 'let it be me, let it be me'.

_Weirdo..._she thought.

"Sakura Haruno."Iruka said, Naru hit her head on the desk. "And Sasuke Uchiha."she said, Naru sat up and glared at Iruka, he caught the gaze and shrunk a little as Naru was burning holes into his body, he wanted to crawl under his desk and whimper. He noticed Sakura cheering and laughing at Ino who was growling and glaring at the girl, Sasuke had done a little jump and started to mock Kiba who was glaring and pouting.

"Um...team 8...Hinata Hyuuga."he said, she looked up. "Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka."he said, Hinata blushed a little and looked at Kiba who was still sulking, Naru touched her arm and smiled, she returned it.

Iruka went through the whole list and named all the teams then dismissed them all for lunch time. Naru walked down the steps with her back, she glared at Iruka as she walked out.

"So, Naru...since we're teammates.."Sasuke said a little louder that made Kiba snarl. "I think we should eat lunch together."he said putting his arm around him, she paused.

"You want that arm ripped off and shoved somewhere Uchiha?!"she snarled, he pulled his arm off of her, she snarled and stalked out, quickly followed by her two 'puppies'.

Iruka hit his head on his stand and whimpered knowing Naru would be getting revenge on him soon somehow. "Why hokage-sama? Why?"he said whimpering.

* * *

Newest chapter :)

I'm writing as I go and I must say this is a fun story, I'm not planning ahead like I normally do, this is more of a 'as I go' story...

I'm going to be looking forward to writing this.

Next chapter will be up as soon as I finish writing it.

read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary:**_ Naru was attacked and beaten on her 8th birthday, she tried to just die but Kyuubi did not allow it and took over her body, he lives as Naru for years until she is 11 years old, and because of the attack and him merging with her, she HATES perverts and men pretty much, now she is stuck on team 7, with Sasuke Uchiha the emo pervert who wants Naru in his bed to revive his clan, Sakura Haruno the most annoying Sasuke fan girl and Kakashi Hatake the known pervert. Can Naru's sanity hold with them? More importantly can her team survive being around her.

Don't own

~(A/N)~Naru is going to be meanier, nastier just because Kyuubi is merged with her. Sasuke is different, he is more focused on reviving his clan then killing his brother. The villian is going to be either Orochimaru or Madara...don't know yet.

* * *

Naru walked with Hinata deep into the woods, they just arrived there from Ichiraku's where they got ramen to go.

"Are you okay Naru? You've been really quiet, you seem mad..."Hinata said.

"I'm not that excited about my team..."she said and sighed. "Of all two people why them!?"she yelled at the sky. "But besides that, at least you got Kiba..."she said, Hinata blushed dark red.

"Naru..."she said.

"Come on, you've been crushing on Kiba for years..."

"Yeah, and he's been crushing on you for years."she said, Naru winced.

"Sorry..."

"I just want to focus on my training."she said and shrugged, Naru smiled.

"Well, I want to eat then I need to release some anger before I head back there..."she said, Hinata smiled and they ate the ramen.

Naru got up and began to hit the trees, Hinata joined her, Naru growled deeply as she thought about being stuck on that team.

_Why of all two people in the class did it have to be Sasuke and Sakura._

_**Quit your crying you baby. **_

_Hey! You don't have to put up with them! You're safe inside me! I can't get away!_

_**But I merged with you, so I am technically getting it just as bad. **_He rumbled. **_And as I said, quit your crying. _**

_Stupid fox._ She grumbled, he flicked a part of the wall, Naru winced and held her head as it pounded hard. _Teme!_ his barking laugh sounded in her mind.

"Naru, it's time to head in."Hinata said, she nodded and punched the tree once more making it crack and fall. "You've got to teach me that."she said.

"Well maybe, you could teach me stuff and I could teach you things!"she said, Hinata nodded and they linked their arms and headed back to the academy.

Naru and Hinata sat down and whispered with each other as Sasuke and Kiba argued and Sakura stared at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes along with Ino.

"Alright everyone! I wish you all the best of luck with your teams! I will miss every single one of you."he said and smiled. He took a few steps towards his desk, Naru smiled and jerked her pinky, some small wires shined a little and Iruka cried out as his pants fell to his ankles showing off his baby blue boxers with little dolphins, his face turned bright red as they all began to giggle and laugh.

He pulled them up and ran to the door, he opened and gasped as he was met face first with a water balloon, he spit out the water in his mouth and sighed. He whined and looked at the class who was laughing hard, he made eye contact with Naru, she smirked at him.

"For your information you need to go after hokage-sama...not me..."he said and walked out, Naru giggled.

"Did you do that?"Hinata asked, she nodded, Hinata smiled and nodded, she gave her a high five and they chatted quietly.

One by one each sensei came in and called their teams and left with them, Naru waved as Hinata left with her team.

Soon it was only Naru, Sasuke and Sakura there, they waited and waited, Naru propped her feet up on the desk and began to read.

"Ugh! Where is this person?! They're already two hours late!"Sakura whined, Sasuke sighed at her whining, he looked at Naru then back down.

Finally after another 30 minutes the door opened a partially gloved hand appeared followed by a man who wore a regular jounin outfit, he had a blue mask over his face with his hatai-ate slanted over his left eyes and he had silver hair that jutted up.

"hm, meet me on the roof now."he said and disappeared, they looked at each other, Naru stood up snapping her book shut and slid her bag on, Sasuke waited for her, she walked out behind him not wanting to feel his eyes on her at all.

They walked up top and saw the man sitting on the railing, he watched them as they sat down, Naru scooted away as Sasuke sat next to her.

"Alright, introduce yourselves one at a time."he said.

"What do you mean?"Sakura said. "I mean what should we say?"  
"Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future..."he said crossing his arms over his chest.

Naru looked at him and took in his features, she leaned back slightly and looked at the clouds.

"Maybe you should go first...to show us? Please..."Sakura said, he sighed.

"Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you that..."he said, Sakura gave a small gasp. "My dreams for the future...never really thought about it...and as for my hobbies...well... I have lots of 'em."he said.

"That was pointless..."Sakura said.

"Alright pinky go."Kakashi said, Sakura blushed with a glared and cleared her throat.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, what I like is uh... I mean the person I like is..."she said glancing at Sasuke and bit her lip with a blush, Sasuke slunk a little. "My hobby is uh..."she giggled again. "My dream for the future is..."she buried her face in her hands and squealed, Sasuke scooted away from her a little and gulped.

_Girls her age are more into boys then ninja training..._"Next."Kakashi said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha... I hate a lot of things... especially fan-girls."he said, Sakura slumped a little. "I like... um..."he said glanced at Naru which made Kakashi's eyebrow shoot up to his hairline almost, Sasuke blushed slightly. "Never mind..."he said. "My dream... is to get rid of someone but mainly...revive my clan..."he said looking at Naru, she glanced at him from the clouds and rolled her eyes.

_Well,...that was a little unexpected... I thought he'd only be about getting revenge...but being interested in a girl? Huh.._ "Alright, next..."Kakashi said, Naru picked her head up, she sighed.

_**I'm taking over ! **_Kurama said.

_But-_

"My name is Naru Uzumaki, I like training, learning, missions and my friends. I hate many things but most of all I hate perverts."she said. "My hobbies are training and reading and my dream...well I don't want to tell you."she said.

_So this is what Iruka was talking about that time...she is very strange..._Kakashi thought.

_Make me sound like a total bitch why don't ya? _Naru said looking at Kurama, he smiled and shrugged, she sighed.

"Alright, you're all different in your own way...tomorrow we will meet and have our first mission."Kakashi said.

"Ohh! What is it?"Sakura asked.

"A survival test."he said, they groaned.

"We did all of those in the academy!"Sakura whined.

"This one is different...this will determine if you become a genin permanently or not."he said.

"WHAT?!"Sakura screamed, Naru snarled at her.

"Out of the 27 graduating students only 9 will continue on and become genin permanently, this test will determine that."

"So the test we took in the academy was pretty much useless."Sasuke said.

"No, it taught you what you needed... its pretty much **I **am the one who determines if you pass or not..."he said and chuckled. "So tomorrow morning 5am training ground 3, meet me there and bring your ninja gear."he said and stood. "Oh, and don't eat your breakfast..."  
"Why?"Sakura asked.

"Because you'll puke."he said and chuckled, he turned his back. "Dismissed."he said.

Naru got up and walked to the railing and started to climb up, Kakashi watched her.

"Wait Naru!"Sasuke said, she sighed.

"What?"she said.

"Wanna go-"  
"No."she said and launched off the roof and disappeared, Sasuke growled and left with Sakura following him asking him for a date.

_Is that the same Naru I knew? Iruka wasn't exaggerating... hm_ he thought and disappeared, he tracked Iruka sitting on the bench eating a sandwich.

"Iruka."he said, the man jumped up with a yelp and his drink went flying, Kakashi caught it and handed it back.

"Ka...Kakashi-sensei..."he said and gulped.

"Relax... I just have a couple questions..."he said.

"Okay?"he said and sat down, Kakashi slunk down next to him.

"I just met my team..."he said, he nodded. "I finally understand what you meant about Naru..."he said.

"You seen it too..."he said and sighed.

"Did you ever think maybe something happened? Or maybe it wasn't her?"he said.

"No... but I mean if she was an enemy wouldn't she of done something by now?"  
"Who knows... when did this change happen?"he asked.

"It was two days after her 8th birthday... she came in like that...but now she doesn't seem as nasty...just sometimes..."he said. "But I did notice her eyes are blue again... I almost thought it was...**that **but... nothing really happened...and Sarutobi said he had it checked when she came in...so.."he said and shrugged.

"Alright, thanks..."he said and got up, he sighed stretched.

"Good luck sensei."Iruka said.

"Hmm?"  
"Don't piss her off. She already got me..."he said and sighed, Kakashi gave a slight nod then left with a wave.

~o0o~

Naru arrived at the training grounds a little after 5am, Sasuke and Sakura were already there sitting down. She walked up and sat down, she yawned and leaned against the pole.

Soon an hour passed by and Kakashi hadn't shown up, she got up and growled. "Screw it."she mumbled and walked away, Sasuke and Sakura looked at her then at each other and shrugged.

She came back with a bag full of food, she walked over and sat down, they watched as she pulled out food, Sasuke blushed as he felt his stomach grumble a little, Sakura whined a little since she skipped dinner as well as breakfast.

"Here."Naru said and held out some food, they looked at her then at the food.

"But sensei said-"  
"He also said to meet him here at 5am."Naru said, Sasuke shrugged and took it.

"Thanks."he said, she nodded and bit into her food, Sakura looked at them then began to eat herself.

They finished eating and Naru burned the wrappers, they sat down together and waited and waited for hours.

Naru fell asleep, Sasuke blushed staring at her sleeping face, he looked away trying not to stare at her, Sakura laid on the ground and stared at the sky slightly falling asleep.

Before they knew it, the sun was up shining, Naru looked at her watch and saw it was almost 11am, finally they heard footsteps and Kakashi appeared.

"You're late!"Sakura yelled with a whine.

"Yeah sorry sorry, I got lost on the path of life.."he said and laughed. "Shall we get started."he said.

He walked over and pulled out an alarm clock and set it down, he tapped the top. "This is set to go off at noon, you're mission is to get these bells from me...any means necessary."he said. "If you're not prepared to kill me you wont stand a chance."he said. "If you can't get a bell you will be tied to these posts and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you."he said, they faked a whine.

"Ready...set... start!"he said, the three of them disappeared, Naru sat in a tree deep in the woods and focused her chakra to nothing but kept her eye on Kakashi.

She sensed Sasuke was near by, she sighed and shook her head, because not far behind was Sakura.

_Might as well put on a show._ She thought. _**Good, set him in a false sense that you don't know what you're doing, then get him! **_

_Sure..._ she thought and jumped down, Kakashi looked up in shock, Sasuke watched from his hiding place.

"You're going down for making me wait!"she growled, he stood there and smirked, Naru growled and ran straight towards him, she swung her fists, Kakashi blocked it, she swung her leg and he ducked, she pulled away and swung her legs wanting to kick his feet out, he disappeared, she blinked in shock. _Okay, so he is a jounin..._

_**watch out! **_

Naru gasped as he stood behind her and his fingers were in the tiger sign.

"RUN NARU!"Sakura yelled, Naru went to move but gasped as Kakashi thrust his finger.

"A thousand years of death!"he said, Naru screamed as his finger touched her butt, she flew straight into the pond, Kakashi stood up and sighed.

Naru screamed under the water, Kurama watched chuckling a little. _He's dead! I'll murder him! How dare he?!_ She snarled and swam back up to the top, she got up and coughed, she spit out water, Kakashi turned and smirked.

"Ya know word of advice, don't wear black with white."he said. "Although its not bad."he said and left pulling out his book, Sasuke grabbed his nose as blood dripped out.

Naru tilted her head then looked down and screamed as she saw her black bra showing through her now soaked white shirt, she blushed and ran off.

Sasuke calmed down enough and glared at the jounin. _How dare he look and do that to Naru! I'm the only one who should do that!_ He thought, he gasped as he heard a loud ear piercing scream, he ran out and skidded to a stop as Kakashi landed in front of him.

"Ya know, Sakura is top with genjutsu yet she just fell for that..."he said and sighed.

"I'm nothing like Sakura..."he said glaring.

"Really? Maybe you should say that after, my Sasuke-kun."he purred at the end mocking him and Sakura.

Sasuke growled and ran at him quickly, he swung his fists and Kakashi blocked simply, he flipped up and brought his foot down almost kicked Kakashi in the head, but he blocked, Sasuke smirked and swung down still in Kakashi's grip, Kakashi gasped as his fingers touched the bells before Kakashi shoved him back and skidded.

Sasuke flew through the signs; horse, snake, ram, tiger, monkey, boar, horse tiger, Kakashi gasped.

_That's impossible! He's only a genin! _He thought as Sasuke blew out out air and a huge fireball came barreling towards Kakashi.

Sasuke stopped the jutsu and panted, the area was empty, he panted and looked around for Kakashi but didn't see him, he gasped as suddenly a hand shot up from the ground and ripped him under the ground until he was buried to his neck, he glared with a blush at the jounin.

"You're right, you're different..."he said and smirked then walked away.

Sasuke struggled to get free, suddenly Naru appeared next to him, she pulled him up and he brushed himself off.

"Thanks."he said, she nodded.

"Let's do this together."she said, he smiled and nodded excitedly, they took off after the jounin together, Sasuke came out and skidded to a stop.

"Out already? Wow.."Kakashi said reading his book, he snapped it shut and stood there, Sasuke glared and ran at him with kunai, Kakashi shook his head and make a tsk sound as Sasuke charged him, he jumped over the genin who stumbled and glared. Kakashi landed there and got ready, Sasuke glared at him, suddenly Kakashi heard a crashing noise, he turned and gasped as a huge ball of pure air came blasting towards him tearing up the trees, he gasped and jumped in the air just as it got to him, he landed back and tripped a little.

Naru came up glaring her lip curling up a little, Sasuke walked up, Kakashi watched both of them as they nodded to each other and took off running. He looked around waiting, he dodged six kunai from one part then some shuriken, his foot hit a wire, he gasped as he dodged even more weapons, he stopped and sighed, Naru came running out towards him, he backed up quickly then gasped as his foot hit the edge of a hole, he gasped and flailed then fell, he fell down a little and gripped the walls, Naru ran up and smirked, she jumped up and flipped and went to kick him down but gasped as he disappeared and she went down, she stopped before she hit the bottom, she jumped out again and growled as she saw Sasuke fighting Kakashi again, she focused her chakra and shot out quickly, Kakashi gasped as he felt a hard tug on his belt, he looked and saw Naru stop and skidded. Sasuke jumped back over to her and panted, she smiled at Kakashi and watched as the two bells hung from her hand.

"Wow..."he said and held his hands up.

"That's right you can't beat the Sasuke and Naru team!"he said and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she growled.  
"Will you quit it!"she snarled, he backed up a little and chuckled.

"Come."he said, they nodded, Sasuke took the bell from Naru and both walked and paused as they saw Sakura tied to the post whining.

Sasuke and Naru sat down and sighed, Naru held the bell in her hand and sighed again, Kakashi stood there.  
"Alright first, I'm shocked at you two."he said. "Who ever thought two little genin could do this..."he said and put his hands on his hips. "But I will tell you, you don't have to worry about any of you being sent back to the academy..."he said, Sakura gasped.

"Really? All I did was fall and pass out..."she said, Naru snorted and Sasuke smiled.

"Because I'm dropping you from the program."he said.

"What!? You said if we got the bells from you we passed!"Sasuke snarled, Naru glared at him.

"Yes, but you have not understood the meaning of the test, you two got it partially-"  
"It's about teamwork."Naru said, in her mind she looked at Kurama who took over for her. _Teamwork? _She thought.

"You get it?"Kakashi said.

"Yes, you made us think we had to work against each other... you want to kick me out? Fine... do it. Let them be ninja's. I don't care."she said and tossed the bell to him.

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! I DON'T WANT TO QUIT!_

_**Shut up!**_ He snarled.

"...If Naru quits then so do I."Sasuke said. "Sakura can have it."he said and handed the bell to her, she blushed then looked down.

Naru stood up and put her hands behind her head and started to walk away.

"Wait."Kakashi said, she paused and turned around. "Congratulations..."he said and looked at her then at the others.

"Huh?"

"You all pass..."he said.

"How?"Sakura said.

"You were willing to give up for your teammates..."Kakashi said and looked at Naru. "Sasuke, you were going to give up just because Naru did, which I really can't fully congratulate you with but you were going to stay with your teammate and you helped your other one...Sakura..."he said, she slunk a little. "You have a very long way to go... but you did try..."he said. "Team 7 passes!"he said and held his thumb up, they cheered and laughed, he freed Sakura and she gave him the second bell.

"Can I ask why the team is so important to you?"Sakura said.

"I learned something a long time ago..."he said and tied the bells back together and held them. "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are called scum. That's true..."he said and sighed. "But, those who abandon their friends, are worst then scum."he said.

Naru looked at him in awe and blushed a little, Sasuke looked at him and smirked while Sakura stared in wonder. _He's pretty cool..._Naru thought, Kakashi smiled at them.

"Meet me at the red bridge for team 7's first mission."he said, they cheered and left the training grounds chatting and happy.

Kakashi watched them leave and sighed, he looked at the bells then at the memorial stone. _So it begins..._ he thought.

* * *

Newest chapter of can't be tamed, now they are on team 7 and it starts...

read and review but don't flame... I don't like them and I ignore them so you're wasting time by flaming. If you don't like it then simply don't read it and don't review it... its very simple.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary:**_ Naru was attacked and beaten on her 8th birthday, she tried to just die but Kyuubi did not allow it and took over her body, he lives as Naru for years until she is 11 years old, and because of the attack and him merging with her, she HATES perverts and men pretty much, now she is stuck on team 7, with Sasuke Uchiha the emo pervert who wants Naru in his bed to revive his clan, Sakura Haruno the most annoying Sasuke fan girl and Kakashi Hatake the known pervert. Can Naru's sanity hold with them? More importantly can her team survive being around her.

Don't own

~(A/N)~Naru is going to be meaner, nastier just because Kyuubi is merged with her. Sasuke is different, he is more focused on reviving his clan then killing his brother. The villian is going to be either Orochimaru or Madara...don't know yet.

* * *

Naru sneered as she stood by the tree waiting, Sasuke landed in the tree next to her and Sakura in the bush a little bit away.

"Do see the target?"Kakashi's voice came over the radios.

"Yes."Sasuke replied.

"Let's go."Naru said and took off, Sasuke followed her quickly as they eyed the target, Naru launched out and tackled him, Sasuke and Sakura came over quickly as Naru struggled to hold the cat with a red bow on it. Suddenly the cat stopped and turned to Naru and started to scratch her face, she screamed and picked the cat up by its scruff and snarled at it making it shake in fear.

"Is it the target?"Kakashi asked from his position he was no where near them.

"Affirmed..." "Alright mission capture pet Tora is complete."he said smiling.

"CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THEN THIS!? I HATE CATS!"Naru screamed over the radio making Kakashi stiffen and fell holding his pounding and ringing ear.

They found Kakashi still sitting on the ground holding his ear, Naru smirked at him as he glared at her.

"You okay sensei?"Sakura asked.

He groaned and got up and pulled the radio out of his ear and sighed. "Let's go turn him in."he said.

They all walked to the hokage office and waited, Naru handed the cat to the lady who hugged the cat tight who yowled and struggled against her making Naru laugh her head off at the cat's misery.

"Alright team 7... are you ready for another mission?"

"Yes sir."Kakashi said still rubbing his ear.

"Okay we have babysitting, or weed pulling...we also have-" "No! No way! Ugh! I want a real mission! Not that baby crap!"she snarled, Sarutobi sighed.

"Naru-chan..."he said and put his pipe in his mouth and sucked in, suddenly it exploded sending black soot over his face, he coughed spit it out, Naru smirked. "Back to that are we?"he said, she looked at him innocently. He reached in his drawer and pulled out his cloth and wiped his face, Naru struggled not to laugh along with everyone in the room, now instead of Sarutobi's face being black it was bright purple, she fought the smile creeping up on her face, he sighed.

"Alright... Kakashi do you think they're ready for a more difficult mission?"he asked, Kakashi was fighting his chuckles looking at the his face, he tried three times before he got it somewhat under control.

"Ye...yes... yes sir."he said, Sarutobi looked at him weird and they sighed.

"Hm...you do know why we assign the missions to the ranks correct... it's to teach teamwork... now Kakashi said you all somewhat work together good enough, but being genin you are only really allowed-" "We're only allowed D-rank missions... yeah yeah yeah..."Naru said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright... alright, I will allow it..."he said and rubbed his fingers over his upper lip and down to his beard wiping the purple off leaving white lines, Naru stifled her laughs and cupped her hands over her face.

"What?"he asked, everyone looked away chuckling and struggling not to, he turned and looked at his reflection in the mirror. "NARU!"he snarled, she laughed.

"Payback..."she said smiling.

"For what?!"he said.

"You know for what..."she said growling.

"_sigh..._ bring in the visitor..."he said wiping his face with a clean towel and checked his face.

The door opened and a man came in with an almost empty sake bottle, he leaned against the door and hiccuped. "This is my team?! It's a bunch of brats! And what's with the little short one...although... I don't mind to much..."he said eying Naru's body, her lips curled up in a snarl, Kakashi glared at the man anger and something else bubbled in his chest, Sasuke snarled and his hand twitched wanting to grab his kunai.

Naru glared at him and flared her chakra, she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"I may look like a normal girl but you're dead wrong...and if you keep staring at me... you'll really find your self dead."she snarled her eyes turning red, the man gulped then turned away.

"Whatever."he said and waved her off, Naru huffed.

"This is Tazuna, the bridge builder, you will escort him home protecting him from bandits, you'll stay there until the bridge is finished."Sarutobi said.

"Hai."Kakashi said and nodded.

"You leave as soon as possible, dismissed."he said, they nodded and walked out, Naru walked away quicker and jumped to her apartment.

"Is every guy I am around have to be a perv?!"she yelled to her apartment as she searched for her things.

She grabbed a few pairs for clothes and her weapons, she grabbed a few scrolls and books, she sighed and grabbed her food bars and water bottle then set out after setting the traps.

_**Be on your guard...**_

_hmm?_

_**I have a feeling Tazuna is lying...just be ready.**_

_Shouldn't I tell Kaka-sensei?_

_**He may believe you but, then he might make us stay home and you will never get to go on a C-rank until later. **_

_Good point I'll take the risk._

_**Heh.. **_

Naru walked out quickly and headed to the gates, she arrived and leaned against the pole and waited, Tazuna came up and sneered at Naru who completely ignored it.

_**Create a clone or two and have them go ahead...**_Kurama said.

Naru created two clones and sent them out just as the rest of the team showed up, Sasuke brought a water bottle.

"Naru, I got this for ya..."he said, she looked at him.

"No thanks, not right now..."she said, he nodded a little and put it in his bag.

"Alright team, let's head out..."Kakashi said.

They nodded and set out walking down the path in the woods, Naru was looking around at the scenery, never being out of the village before in her life.

She noticed her clones disappear and saw them set up traps along the way.

_Why traps?_

_**I told you I got a bad feeling about it... if the time comes, I will tell you how to activate it.**_

_Oh, okay..._ she thought.

"Kakashi-sensei, why do they hire us?"Sakura asked.

"Well, the land of waves don't have ninja's there, they rely on other countries ninja for protection."he said, Sakura nodded. "This is a fairly simple mission." "So we wont run into any foreign ninja on this mission huh?" "Not likely..."he said and ruffled her hair and chuckled, Sasuke looked at Tazuna who gulped and looked down.

_**Don't count on those words!**_ Kurama said, Naru tilted her head confused at the fox and his words.

They continued on, Naru sighed as she looked down with her hands stuffed into her pockets.

"Naru?"Sasuke said, she shook her head and looked at him. "Are you alright?"he asked leaning in, she pushed him back.

"Personal space teme!"she snarled, he glared at her and huffed with a blush.

Kakashi glanced to the side and saw a water puddle, they walked past and Naru sniffed a little and tilted her head. _Killer intent._

_**I'm taking over. **_Kurama rumbled, Naru blinked as her eyes changed to red and she reached towards her weapon pouch as two men rose up and wrapped chains around Kakashi who gasped.

They pulled and Kakashi fell to pieces to the ground, Sakura froze and screamed in horror, Naru growled then gasped as they appeared behind her.

She turned and ducked as they swung, she grabbed the chains and flipped over, Sasuke and Sakura watched in shock as Naru kicked them in the head and ripped the chains off, they fell and glared at the girl with murder in their eyes.

She panted and swung the chains at the one and hit him in the head, he groaned and rolled a little, Naru walked up and glared suddenly the other one appeared behind her, she turned but screamed as she was hit with the claw on her shoulder, she rolled on the ground and groaned.

Sasuke launched into action and kicked the man in the head making him growl.

"Stupid brats!"he snarled.

Sasuke grabbed the chain from Naru and threw it around the tree and pinned it, he hooked to the guy and pull making him slam into the tree hard and knocking him unconscious.

Sakura screamed and froze as the other came running up to her, Sasuke stumbled a little but stopped when the man groaned as he connected with Kakashi's solid arm right in the neck making him fall unconscious as well.

"Kaka-sensei!"Sakura said, he hummed and walked over and tied both of them together, he looked at Naru who was arching and groaning, Sasuke was looking at the wound.

_It burns! What's going on?! _She cried, Kurama growled.

_**It was poison... **_he said.

Kakashi walked over and lifted her up, he ripped her sleeve off and looked at the wound, Naru looked at him and groaned.

"Hold still, that claw had poison."he said. "We need to draw the poison out of it..."he said and moved back and pulled his pack off and searched through, Naru growled and sat up a little.

"Maybe we should go back sensei, to get her looked at..."Sakura said, Naru glared at her and reached a little.

They gasped and watched in shock as Naru stabbed herself in the arm with a kunai making her blood pour out, she groaned and shook in pain.

"Naru!"Sasuke barked, she groaned and gritted her teeth.

"I'm fine! I can and will keep going..."she growled.

"Uh...actually if we don't stop that blood flow, you're going to die... even though that was pretty cool..."he said, Naru froze and started to scream, he chuckled. "Give me your arm."he said, she held it out, he wiped it clean from the poison and blood, then slowly wrapped it, he noticed the cut healing. _Must be the Kyuubi..._he thought and finished.

"There ya go."he said, they got up and Naru pulled off her ripped jacket leaving her in her tight tank top, Sasuke blushed and looked away.

"You did very well, Naru, Sasuke..."Kakashi said. "Sakura..." "I know sensei..."she said looking down slightly.

"Tazuna, you need to explain some things..."he said, the man gulped. "I'm sure you have your reasons, but lying to us is not a good thing..." "We're genin... we can't-" "Speak for yourself."Naru snarled, Sakura looked down a little.

"I'm sorry... I will explain it...if you all stay..."Tazuna said, Kakashi looked at his team, Naru walked forward and kept going, Kakashi sighed.

"Alright."he said.

~o0o~

The team sat on the boat sailing slowly in the thick mist, they were told to stay quiet so they wouldn't be stopped, Tazuna told them the whole truth this time, they stopped at the dock and stopped.

"Do we stay?"Kakashi asked.

"It's kinda pointless to turn back now..."Sasuke said.

"But, who knows how hard this will get..."Sakura said.

"Alright Naru, it's up to you..."he said, Naru blinked and started to walk forward, Kakashi smirked a little and watched, he chuckled. "You're lucky..."he said looking at Tazuna, he sighed.

"Alright, I need to get to my house in one piece..."he said.

They walked through the woods slowly, Naru looked around and paused slightly as she saw a glint and smirked, her eyes shining red, she spiked her chakra just enough and noticed the glint move a little.

Kakashi looked at Naru who was stiff and shaking a little. _She's seen something..._ he thought and watched her walk slowly. _She's very interesting..._ he thought.

Suddenly he heard a whistling noise and rustling. "DUCK!"he yelled, they fell to the ground as a large sword hit the tree and a person landed on it and smirked.

They got up, Kakashi looked at him and sighed silently as he stared at Zabuza Momochi, a jounin level rogue ninja from mist.

"Zabuza Momochi..."Kakashi said, Naru looked at him and gasped at how built the man was.

_Who is he?_

_**He is a jounin level ninja wanted for attempted assassination on the Mizukage, he tried to take over the village. He has water type chakra, so really only earth style can help...**_ he said.

_I don't know any earth! _

_**Kakashi does, let's just hope he can figure it out. **_

Naru walked forward a little bit, Kakashi held his hand out for her to stop, she paused and glared.

"This is my battle, you all protect Tazuna."he said and lifted up his hatai-ate and glared at him through his sharingan.

_How does he have a sharingan? Only Uchiha's have sharingan..._Sasuke thought. _Could he be..._ he thought.

The team jumped around Tazuna with their kunai drawn ready as mist rolled in and Zabuza disappeared.

They panted quietly on guard waiting for Zabuza to show his face, they gulped and looked around

Sasuke shook in fear and gulped hard. _This is so bad... the clash of two jounin, it's suffocating... I can't..._ he thought and moved his kunai towards his own body.

"Sasuke!"Kakashi barked, he gasped. "Don't worry I'll protect you."he said. "I wont let my friends die."he said.

Sasuke gulped and nodded a little, he let out a small breath of air, Naru sniffed and gasped as she spun around.

"I wouldn't be so sure!"Zabuza said in between them, Kakashi turned and gasped as he swung his blade, Kakashi ran over but stumbled as Naru blocked the sword with her kunai.

"Naru!"Kakashi barked, she smirked and growled shaking as she stopped the swing and heavy blade.

"Little brat!"Zabuza snarled and kicked her in the stomach, they gasped as she went flying in the air and landed in the water, they ran over and Kakashi was about to launch when Zabuza pulled Naru out of the water in a water prison.

"Look at that..."he said. "A little brat in a bubble..."he said and chuckled.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this can't hold me..."Naru said.

"Really? You can't even move..." "Zabuza!"Kakashi growled, Zabuza created a clone and Kakashi jumped back as it swung at him, Naru closed her eyes and started to focus.

"What's wrong Copy ninja? Why don't you fight?" he said. "Don't you care what happens to your student?"

* * *

Newest chapter, I'm sorry its kinda short compared to others, but I've fallen so far behind in all my stories and everything, this would of been a lot longer but I can't do it right now.

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Summary:**_ Naru was attacked and beaten on her 8th birthday, she tried to just die but Kyuubi did not allow it and took over her body, he lives as Naru for years until she is 11 years old, and because of the attack and him merging with her, she HATES perverts and men pretty much, now she is stuck on team 7, with Sasuke Uchiha the emo pervert who wants Naru in his bed to revive his clan, Sakura Haruno the most annoying Sasuke fan girl and Kakashi Hatake the known pervert. Can Naru's sanity hold with them? More importantly can her team survive being around her.

Don't own

~(A/N)~Naru is going to be meaner, nastier just because Kyuubi is merged with her. Sasuke is different, he is more focused on reviving his clan then killing his brother. The villian is going to be either Orochimaru or Madara...don't know yet.

* * *

"Look at that..."he said. "A little brat in a bubble..."he said and chuckled.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this can't hold me..."Naru said.

"Really? You can't even move..."  
"Zabuza!"Kakashi growled, Zabuza created a clone and Kakashi jumped back as it swung at him, Naru closed her eyes and started to focus.

"What's wrong Copy ninja? Why don't you fight?"he said. "Don't you care what happens to your student?"he said and chuckled, Kakashi looked at Naru sitting still in the bubble with her eyes closed.

_If I move in for the kill, he'll kill Naru, if I leave, he could kill Naru, what to do..._Kakashi thought.

"Time's up."Zabuza said and swung his blade towards Naru in the bubble, Kakashi gasped as the blade went straight through the bubble, they gasped in shock as Naru grabbed the blade and jumped back with it.

"WHAT!?"Zabuza roared confused.

"Told ya it couldn't hold me."she said. "This is a nice blade..."she said looking at it.

"Hand it over brat..."  
"You didn't say please!"she said and kicked it up and jumped with it, she kicked it down and it became embedded in the ground, Naru smirked as she stood next to it, Zabuza growled.

"Wow..."Kakashi said. "Alright, Zabuza..."he said. "Naru you with me?"  
"No, I got to do something..."she said and shot off quickly, faster then anyone had ever seen.

Kakashi walked forward, Zabuza growled and got ready he jumped back as Kakashi launched out at him, they landed on the water, Kakashi glared at him and got ready.

"You say they are brats, but who just lost his sword to one?"he taunted, Zabuza growled and started to fly through hand signs, Kakashi followed but instantly caught up with him and finished it at the same time, Zabuza gasped as their jutsu's hit the same time and knocked each other out.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion with a roar from the forest, Kakashi gritted his teeth knowing Naru was over there, Zabuza panted hard as Kakashi ran through hand signs and water slammed into him knocking him clean out of the water and slamming into a tree, Kakashi threw two kunai his arms making him groan, Kakashi landed in front of him.

"Can you see in the future?"he rasped, Kakashi smirked his sharingan spinning.

"Yes, I see your death."he said and held a kunai out.

Suddenly Naru came running out and skidded and looked around, her clothes were torn up a little.

"Naru?"he said, she looked at him then gasped as senbon shot out and went through Zabuza's neck making him fall to the ground, Kakashi looked at the figure, Naru snarled a little and walked up, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna came up behind them.

"I thank you. ...I've been hunting Zabuza here for years..."the boy in the mask said.

_He's a hunter ninja from mist..._Kakashi thought.

Naru snarled and threw a couple kunai at the boy, he jumped and landed on the ground.

"Whoa Naru, he's not our enemy..."Kakashi said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Then why does he have Zabuza's scent all over him..."she growled and launched, the boy jumped back and Naru smirked, she ran at Zabuza about to attack him but was slammed in from the side, she yelped and hit a tree, the masked boy growled as he stood in front of Zabuza.

Kakashi pulled out some kunai and ran towards the boy, he threw senbon at him making him stop and dodge them while he was able to disappear with Zabuza, Naru growled and took off running, Kakashi watched her grab Zabuza's sword and pick it up and carry it with her and she came back and sighed.

"Are you alright Naru?"Sasuke asked, she growled and rubbed her ribs, Kakashi watched her slump a little, he walked up and caught her before she fell, she pulled away and shook her head.

"Even I can tell, you're almost on empty..."he said.

"Why are you saying anything?"she said, he chuckled and held Zabuza's sword as Naru stretched, her eyes went back to blue, she sighed and slumped a little, Sasuke shot out and helped her, she pulled away a little.

"Don't worry."he said and smiled.

"Let's get you home Tazuna..."Kakashi said and walked slowly with Zabuza's sword and Naru walking with Sasuke. She slumped halfway to the house and Sasuke picked her up and carried her.

*o*

Naru groaned and opened her eyes and blinked a few times, she sat up and held her pounding head.

"You're awake..."Kakashi's voice rumbled, he sat in a bed roll next to her's.

"What happened?"  
"You passed out half way here... we're both on a bit of a bed rest.."he said and chuckled, Naru sighed and fell back and laid there. "Where did you learn all of that?"  
"All of what?"she asked.

"How you got his sword before he killed ya..."  
"Well, he cut through the water first breaking the jutsu giving me enough time to move..."she said.

"You're fast..."he said, she smirked. "That boy..."  
"He is working with Zabuza... I could smell Zabuza on him...that's why I went to attack Zabuza not him..."she said and sighed.

"Nice..."he said, she sighed and sat up again and pulled the blankets off and slowly got up shaking.

"I wouldn't..."He said, she stumbled up and sighed slowly and walked out, Kakashi chuckled. "Stubborn girl..."he said and sighed, he breathed in and caught her scent and it shivers went down his back.

~o0o~

"Alright, we all know now that Zabuza is alive and he has that boy with him... so we need to practice..."he said.

"By..."

"Climbing trees..."he said, Naru rolled her eyes and growled.

"Really?!"she snarled before she could contain it. "How in the hell is that suppose to help us?!"she snarled.

"Because, it opens up doors to being able to do other jutsu's..."he said. "Sorta..."he mumbled.

"What are we doing?"Sasuke asked.

"You'll be climbing the trees without your hands..."he said.

"Huh?"  
"You gather chakra into the bottom of your feet and walk up..."  
"Yeah right!"Sakura said.

"Really?"he said and walked over to a tree, he focused then started to walk up the tree slowly, they stared in shock as he stopped halfway and pulled out three kunai. "Use those kunai, mark the point where you get to, then work to go past that and so on.."he said and threw them down, they picked them, Kakashi came back down and stood there.

"Ready? Go!"he said.

They each picked a tree and got ready, Naru focused and sent chakra to her feet, she ran up the tree and gasped as the bark broke and sent her to the ground, she groaned and rubbed her head.

"That didn't work..."she said and got up, she watched Sasuke get up a little then slip and fall. She focused again and started to go up, she got over four feet from the ground and lost it, she sliced at the tree and fell down and crouched, she sighed and scratched her head.

_Okay, so if there isn't enough chakra, you slip right off...but if you have to much, the force breaks the tree and pushes you off...so I have to be able to judge just how much I need..._she thought.

She stood up and pulled her shoes off and tossed them, Sakura fell back down and groaned, she got half way up and slipped. They watched Naru close her eyes and focus, Kakashi smiled as he saw that.

Naru sighed as she felt her chakra travel down to her feet, she put one foot on the tree keeping her eyes closed and walked up, they all stared in shock as she make it half way and grabbed the branch and sat there, she smirked at them.

"Nice one..."Kakashi said. "Looks like someone get's this..."he said, Naru smirked and grabbed her kunai and jumped down.

Sakura jumped up and focused, she quickly ran up the tree and got up higher then Naru, she giggled.

Naru sighed and stretched, she closed her eyes and focused again, she got two steps up.

"Naru!"Sasuke said, she yelped and lost the grip and fell, she growled at him.

"What?!"she snarled.

"...Well... could ya help me...maybe?"he asked walking up, she sighed and nodded, Kakashi watched and smirked as Naru helped Sasuke.

Soon all three students were moving up the trees farther and farther. _They have gotten better...and closer as a team...Naru..._he thought and smirked.

*o*

Over a week later, the whole team was heading with Tazuna towards the bridge, they arrived and gasped at the sight, the workers were laying on the ground groaning in pain, the fog built up and rolled in.

"They're back..."Naru said, her hand twitched towards her weapons.

"I'd really love my sword back little girl..."Zabuza's voice echoed.

"Good luck..."she said back.

"Naru..."Kakashi warned, she huffed a little.

Zabuza launched out and swung his smaller knife at Naru, she dodged and skidded backwards. "I'll fight you, then take my sword and kill you."Zabuza said and chuckled.

"Zabuza! Your fight is with me!"Kakashi growled.

"No, I'd rather fight her..."he said and ran towards Naru who ran into the dense fog.

Haku appeared and swung which Kakashi blocked with a kunai, he gasped as thousands of needles appeared around him and launched, the others watched in shock as the needles slammed into the ground, Haku looked around confused but was able to dodge just in time before a bunch of kunai and shuriken hit him.

Sasuke launched out and attacked Haku from the back and kicked the boy, he went skidding along the concrete, Kakashi landed next to him and sighed.

"Sasuke, protect Tazuna with Sakura.."Kakashi said.

"No way, I'm not missing out on the fight!"he said and smirked, Kakashi snorted then nodded.

They gasped as ice rectangles appeared around Kakashi almost creating a dome, he growled as Haku stood up slowly and walked straight into the mirrors.

"What kind of trick is this?"he said.

"Your death."Haku said and Kakashi looked around as Haku appeared in every mirror holding senbon, they shot out and Kakashi groaned as he was hit with them.

*o*

Naru panted and skidded backwards, she was just barely able to dodge Zabuza's attacks, she couldn't see him until it was almost too late.

She looked over and saw Kakashi in an ice dome. _Ice, I've never heard of ice..._

_**It's a special jutsu only passed down through blood, it's a mix of water and ice, creating a kekkei genkai. That clan was supposedly killed off, I guess they missed one...**_

Naru growled and launched a kunai out towards the dome, Haku reached out and grabbed it before it could hit, Naru growled deeply in anger and made a clone quickly.

She launched out and got Sasuke, she pulled him close and whispered in his ear, he nodded and took off.

Naru launched up in the air and hit the top ice mirror, Haku growled and went to hit her but she moved faster then even him, Kakashi watched his sharingan spinning.

Suddenly the ground under him crumbled and he was pulled down, he held on to the beam, Sasuke stood there.

"Nice."he said, Sasuke smirked and crawled inside the hole taking his place, Kakashi launched up and stopped Zabuza from killing Tazuna and Sakura from behind.

"I told you, you're fighting me."he said, Zabuza snorted and jumped back.

"Fine copy ninja. I'll fight you first."he said.

"Sakura protect Tazuna."he said as he ran into the fog quickly.

Naru saw Kakashi fighting Zabuza and sighed, she paused for a moment and was grabbed by Haku who threw her into the dome with Sasuke, she groaned and sat up rubbing her head.

"Try a fire."Naru whispered, Sasuke nodded and created his fire phoenix jutsu, but it didn't even damage the ice.

_How is the ice not melting?! It's ice! The fire should of melted it..._

_**It may be ice but it's also chakra.**_

_oh...damn..._ she cursed.

_**Let me take over for a bit.**_ He said and focused, Naru's eyes turned blood red and her whiskers widened even more, her hair became a little more unruly and her nails turned into claws, she launched out and hit the mirror, Haku stabbed her with a senbon in the hand, she growled and sliced at the mirror putting a large cut in it, she was stabbed again and fell, she hit the ground and groaned.

"You are very talented, I am surprised at you..."Haku said.

"Why are you doing this?"she asked.

"What?"  
"All this man wants is to make his home better, and you are trying to kill him!"she said.

"I live to serve Zabuza..."  
"Why?"  
"He saved my life, I will die for him."he said.

"He doesn't care about you! He's using you like Gato is using him! You really think Gato will hold up his deal!? I've seen people like that! You really think it will be all perfect after this!?"she yelled, Sasuke looked at her.

"Stop your foolishness."Haku said. "And die." Haku's appeared in every mirror all holding multiple senbon, both Sasuke and Naru screamed in pain as they were sliced at with the senbon.

They fell to the ground, Naru wiped blood from her cheek, she struggled up and groaned in pain, her arm was tingling, it had five senbon sticking out of it.

Sasuke got up slowly, he groaned and looked at Naru, he panted and groaned in pain, Naru saw his legs were like pin cushions

"My chakra..."Sasuke groaned, Naru noticed her chakra almost disappearing.

"What?"  
"Those senbon are special, they collect chakra and turn it almost to poison..."Haku said, she growled.

"Fine... you want chakra..."she said and focused. "I'll give you chakra!"she yelled and focused, her chakra shot out blue then turned red orange color, she screamed as the chakra poured out, Sasuke gasped and fell to his knees shaking.

Kakashi froze with Zabuza who gasped and panted at the chakra, the fog instantly cleared, Kakashi looked over at Naru who was screaming the chakra pouring off of her. _The seal... has it broke? _He thought. _I need to end this..._ he thought, he slowly summoned his ninken and they attacked Zabuza holding him in place while Kakashi built of his chakra creating his lightning blade.

Naru stopped the chakra falling down panting hard, Haku fell to the ground, his chakra stopping, Naru panted hard as she shot some more chakra out, it hit Haku in the stomach making him cough up blood.

He looked over at Zabuza who was about to be killed by Kakashi, he struggled a little, Haku stopped.

"Haku!"he yelled before he was stabbed, Haku stopped and panted.

"See..."Naru said and passed out, the dogs disappeared and Zabuza fell to the ground, Haku panted and looked at Zabuza's body and panted.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here.."Gato said, they turned and growled at him. "Some demon."he said, Kakashi backed up a little as Gato came up and kicked Zabuza, Haku growled and shot senbon out and they slammed into Gato's body killing him just as Haku fell to the ground dead.

Kakashi panted and sighed as he looked at the three dead, he looked up at the thugs there, they growled and went to attack, Kakashi got ready but arrows shot out and stabbed one, he turned and saw the villager's standing there led by Inari.

"GET THEM!"they yelled and chased after the thugs killing them all.

Kakashi panted and covered his sharingan, he looked over and gasped he saw Sasuke holding Naru who was limp, he ran over and bent down next to her.

"Is she going to be okay?"Sasuke asked, Kakashi touched her neck then lifted her eyelid.

"She'll be fine...she's out of chakra... and exhausted.."he said.

Sasuke nodded and lifted her up slowly and almost dropped her when the pain from the senbon shot up his leg, Kakashi caught her and helped him.

"You need to get it checked out.

~o0o~

Almost two weeks later Kakashi, Sasuke, Naru and Sakura walked away from the land of waves, Naru was still bandaged a little along with Sasuke, she had been out for most of the week after the huge fight, they waved as they walked away from the bridge and headed home, Naru stretched yawning she sighed.

"I wanna go back to bed..."she said.

"You're so lazy!"Sakura said.

"No, I'm tired... I fought.."she said, Sakura blinked back tears and glared at her.

"Well i-"  
"Whoa whoa... okay enough..."Kakashi said. "Sakura don't talk to Naru, Naru don't talk to Sakura...okay?"he said.

"Hmph..."Naru said and walked forward, Sakura looked down and continued on.

* * *

Alright new chapter, I'm loving this story! But only issue is... I only have up to chapter 10 planned then I gots nothing... :P I have a small idea but nothing really... but that's still a little ways off,

Read and review and PLEASE UNDERSTAND NARU IS NOT LIKE NARUTO! SHE'S GOING TO BE OOC OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT TO CALL IT!

Don't flame.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Summary:**_ Naru was attacked and beaten on her 8th birthday, she tried to just die but Kyuubi did not allow it and took over her body, he lives as Naru for years until she is 11 years old, and because of the attack and him merging with her, she HATES perverts and men pretty much, now she is stuck on team 7, with Sasuke Uchiha the emo pervert who wants Naru in his bed to revive his clan, Sakura Haruno the most annoying Sasuke fan girl and Kakashi Hatake the known pervert. Can Naru's sanity hold with them? More importantly can her team survive being around her.

Don't own

~(A/N)~Naru is going to be meaner, nastier just because Kyuubi is merged with her. Sasuke is different, he is more focused on reviving his clan then killing his brother. The villain is going to be either Orochimaru or Madara...don't know yet.

* * *

Naru yawned and stretched as they stood at the red bridge waiting for Kakashi who told them to meet there over an hour ago.

Naru leaned against the rail and stared at the clouds, Sasuke came up and jumped on the railing and sat down on it.

"Grr! Why why why?! He sets the time and we got to wait hours for him!"Sakura snarled and growled.

"Sorry! I had to rescue a-"Kakashi said appearing.  
"SHUT UP!"Naru snarled, he jumped a little then jumped down and sighed, she glared at him.

"Uh... I called you here because I have some news for you all."he said. "I have recommended you all for the chunin exams."he said and smiled and held out the papers.

"You woke me up for this?"Naru snarled, he smiled at her, she snatched it from his hand and growled.

"You keep this paper with you and meet at the academy in room 302 with these signed on Friday."he said. "That's it."he said and smiled then disappeared, Naru sighed and pocketed the paper, she walked away rubbing her head.

_I need some food..._she thought and walked away, she noticed Sasuke and Sakura follow.

"Where are you going?"Sasuke asked.

"Ramen."she said.

"Mind if I join ya?"he asked and chuckled, she shrugged, he smiled and followed her, she walked in and almost groaned as she saw Kiba sitting there with Hinata and Shino.

"Naru!"Hinata said, she smiled and sat down next to her, Kiba was next to Hinata, he smiled at Naru, Sasuke took the seat next to Naru before Kiba could switch and Sakura sat next to Sasuke.

"Naru-chan."Ayame said, Naru smiled. "The usual?"  
"Yes please!"she said and laughed, Ayame nodded and began to make it while her father took the others orders.

Naru smiled as the ramen was set down in front of her, she started to eat.

"So Naru, I heard you guys got a C-rank the other day?"Hinata said.

"Yeah, it was more A rank...it was bad ass."she said and laughed.

"You guys went on an A-rank?!"Kiba said, Hinata blushed as he leaned closer, Naru smirked a little.

"Yep!"she said.

"Did you have to save little Sasuke-kun?"Kiba said, Sasuke growled and glared at him.

"Shut up dog breath!"he snarled, Akamaru yapped at Sasuke, Naru groaned and rubbed her head.

"So Hinata are you guys taking the chunin exam?"Naru asked.

"Yes...we got our pass this morning... are you?"

"Yeah, we just got ours.."she said.

"You'll pass for sure Naru!"Kiba said.

"You'll fail.."Sasuke said.  
"Tsk... yeah right... I hope I get paired with you, teach you a thing or two pretty boy.."Kiba said, Sasuke growled.

"Can you two not fight for like five freaking minutes?!"Naru snarled and sighed, they slunk a little.

Naru talked with Hinata the whole time then they both left for training together ditching the boys quickly.

Naru panted as she dodged Hinata's swings, Naru blocked and attacked but was stopped by Hinata's jutsu, they skidded apart and panted.

"You've gotten awesome!"Naru said, Hinata smiled.

"I've been practicing a lot lately... Shino has helped me a lot.."she said and smiled, Naru nodded and sat down and wiped her forehead.

"So, I wonder what these exams are going to be about..."she said and sighed. "I'm a little nervous about it..."Hinata said.

"You'll do fine."she said.

~o0o~

Naru, Sasuke and Sakura walked into the academy and stopped at a large crowd, a boy wearing a green jumpsuit with bowl cut hair was kicked back.

"Get out of here! You'll never make the chunin exams..."one said.

"Yeah, just get out of here..."the other said.

"Why not just get out of our way..."Sasuke said walking forward. "And while you're at it, drop the genjutsu..."he said, the crowd whispered, Naru looked around confused then caught it and sighed.

"You're pretty good kid, but it doesn't mean you'll pass this exam."he said and focused, the sign on the room changed from 302 to 202, everyone whispered and looked at the team in awe, they walked down the hall.

"Hey!"a boy said, they turned and looked at the boy in the green spandex outfit and bowl style haircut. "What is your name?"  
"Who are you?"Naru said butting in.  
"Excuse me, but I was not speaking to you..."he said.

"You are now, and I asked you a question..."she said, he sighed.  
"Lee, you?"  
"Naru."she said. "That's Sasuke."she said motioning with her head.

"Of the Uchiha clan..."he said, Sasuke glared at him waiting for a comment. "I heard you are one of the geniuses of the academy... well so am I."he said.

"Good for you."Sasuke said and turned, Naru hummed and walked away from him, Sakura looked at him then followed.

"My beautiful flower, what is your name?"Lee said, they turned, Sakura pointed to herself, he nodded.

"Sakura..."she said.

"I love you."he said, Sakura froze and backed up, Naru laughed and turned and they continued on.

~o0o~

They walked in the courtyard and to the steps, Naru was listening to Kurama explain it all to her.

"Hold it!"Lee voice sounded, they turned, Naru's eyes turned red. "I wish to fight you."he said, Sasuke looked at him then smirked and walked forward, Naru snarled a little.

"You're a fool, you know who I am... fine..."Sasuke said and launched out_, _

_He's coming... I'm sorry Gai-sensei... I may need to break your rules... I may need to use that move!_

Lee thought and disappeared.

"Leaf spinning wind!"he yelled.

_Above! _Sasuke thought, he ducked and gasped when Lee moved quicker._ Damn I can't dodge it. Block!_

he thought and moved his arms in the way, Lee focused Sasuke gasped as Lee's foot connected with his

cheek and he went flying back._ What?! _He thought.

"Sasuke-kun!"Sakura screamed.

_What's going on? _Sasuke thought.

_But he had that blocked..._Sakura thought.

_He slipped through my guard... was that ninjutsu or..genjutsu? _Sasuke thought glaring, Naru

watched the whole fight closely, Lee smiled.

_Fine... this gives me a chance to practice it... _Sasuke thought.

_No way! that is.. sharingan! _Sakura thought.

_You idiot._..Naru thought.

_When did he? .. plus both eyes..._.Sakura thought.

_So that's the sharingan._.Lee thought.

_ninjutsu or genjutsu... it might be some magic... I'll reveal it! _Sasuke thought.

_Sasuke-kun is getting stronger and stronger... the Uchiha clan is great... yeah Sasuke-kun can't lose to_

_this guy._

Suddenly before Sasuke could even more or react, Lee moved under him and kicked straight up in his

chin hard, making him fly in the air.

_What?! The sharingan..._

_the sharingan can't read it... this can't be..._

"Yes my techniques are neither ninjutsu or genjutsu."Lee said and jumped up, Sakura gasped, Lee appeared under Sasuke. "Shadow leaf dance."he said. "Yes my techniques are simple

taijutsu, Sasuke-kun, you may not believe it because it's go basic.. but.."he said and paused. "They say

the sharingan has the ability to reveal all types of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu.. it is true that by

reading ninjutsu and genjutsu which need chakra to be raised and seals to be performed. You get an

advantage through the sharingan but taijutsu is a little different.."he said.

"What do you mean?"Sasuke said.

"Even if you can read my moves with your eyes, your body does not have the speed to react to my

taijutsu...basically even if you can see it..if your body can't move then its useless."he said. The wraps

on his hands, Naru glared at him. "Did you know... there are two kinds of elites in this world... the

genius born into it and the hard workers... if you are an Uchiha... you have your power born into you...

I have had to work hard for this...and I have mastered only taijutsu..."he said. "You could say... my

taijutsu is the worst match up for your sharingan... and I'll prove it with this technique... hard workers

are better then born in elites."he said.

What's he planning?! Sasuke thought.

Suddenly a blur appeared above them both, they gasped as Naru kicked them both down, they slammed into the concrete, she stood up straight and glared, both boys groaned and sat up.

"What was that for?!"Sasuke said, she glared at him.

"We only have a little bit of time left before we're disqualified... I'm not going to be because you two want to have a testosterone battle! So hold it until after these are over!"she snarled, Sasuke huffed and got up, Lee got up slowly.

"You are very powerful..."he said, Naru turned and walked to the steps.

"Now, let's go!"she snarled, Sakura followed and Sasuke glared at Lee, he panted.

"We'll have our battles..."he said. "I want you and you Naru-chan."he said louder and disappeared himself, Sasuke glared and walked up the steps behind them.

They paused as they saw Kakashi standing there by the door, he stood up straight.

"Sensei?"Sakura said.

"I'm glad to see you all made it..."  
"Barely..."Naru said and glared at Sasuke.

"We'll I'm glad you did... or else..."  
"Else?"Sasuke said.

"If one of you hadn't of shown up, or you had of been late for any reason I couldn't of let you in..."he said. "Also, if any of you are caught fighting between exams... you could be disqualified..."he said, Naru snarled and turned to Sasuke who jumped a little and looked away.

"Okay, go on in..."he said, they nodded and walked into the room together, they were shocked to see all the ninja's in there, they all looked menacing.

"Damn..."Naru said.

"All of them are taking the exams?"Sakura whispered, Sasuke shrugged and sighed.

"Naru!"she groaned and hung her head as Kiba came up.

"Sasuke-kun!"he groaned as Ino came up and hugged him close.

"Naru."Hinata said she smiled and walked over. "You ready for this?"  
"We'll all pass!"she said, Hinata giggled and nodded.

"You're pretty confident."a voice said, they turned and saw a boy come up, he had silver hair that was pulled into a ponytail and had large glasses on.

"So?"Naru said. _Man you've really changed me..._

_**don't blame me that you're picking up on my attitude, that's a good thing! **_

"You should keep it down, we've all been here before, you guys are the rookies."he said and smirked. "I've taken this exam for four years."he said.

"So four times?"  
"No, 7, these exams are held twice a year."he said. "Never passed."he said and shrugged. "I know just about everything about this test."he said and smirked.

"What do you collect information?"  
"It's a trick I have..."he said and pulled out some cards, they were blank.

"So?"  
"Watch."he said and focused, the card glowed then an image appeared on it.

"What's the graph?"Sasuke asked.

"This is the number of ninja's taking the exams from the countries they are from."he said.

"Do you have information on individual ninja?"Sasuke asked.

"Yeah of course."he said. "Someone you're worried about?"he said.

"Gaara of the sand and Rock Lee from leaf."he said.

"You know their names that's no fun."he said and chuckled, he pulled two up and focused, Lee's appeared "Rock Lee, a year older then you all, he's had 20 D-rank missions 12 C-rank missions, his sensei is Might Gai, his taijutsu is high, the rest are not, Last year he was known as a powerful ninja but did not take the exams, so he is a newbie like you all, his teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuuga."he said, Hinata flinched a little that Naru caught.  
"What about Gaara?"he said.

"He's had 8 C-rank mission and wow 1 B-rank, a B-rank as a genin..."he muttered then sighed. "Anyways, this is his first time as well taking these exams, that's about all I have since he's from a different country."he said. "But I do have this note, every mission he's ever done, he returned without even a scratch."he said, Sasuke gulped a little.

"So what countries are taking the exams this year?"Naru asked.

"Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall and Sound, there are a lot of top ninja's this year, although Sound was just recently created..."he said.

"So they are all elite."she said.

"Yep."he nodded, they sighed.

"Wow..."Hinata said and gulped, Naru smiled.

"Don't get down, you can do it Hinata!"she said. "We'll take all these assholes down!"she yelled, everyone turned and looked at the girl.

"Are you trying to get us killed?!"Ino hissed, she shrugged with a smile, Sasuke smirked.

"Big words for a girl..."Shikamaru said, she snarled and turned to him, he jumped back a little and sighed.

"Sound, a little village...tsk... maybe-"  
"We should teach him a lesson."the other finished.

"Whatever." the girl said, they shot out through the crowd and appeared, one swung his fist and Kabuto dodged just barely and smirked.

_The hidden sound huh?_ He thought

_Wow, he's fast..._Naru thought.

Kabuto smirked then gasped his glasses shattered and he grabbed a basket started to puke.

"What?!"

"Kabuto-san?"Sakura asked, everyone watched as the three stood there.

"Are you alright?"Naru asked, he coughed and wiped his mouth and nodded.

"This being your fourth year... put this down in your stupid little card, 'The three sound ninja's will change the exams."he said and laughed, they glared at them.

There was a loud pop drawing everyone's attention to the front, a large man stood there, he has a couple scars on his face and glared at them, there was a large group of ninja's behind him.

"Be quiet you dogs!"he snarled.

They were given their seat when they traded their paper in, Naru smiled as she sat next to Hinata.

"Alright, let's start the written exam, Naru whined and slumped a little, she huffed.

Their tests were passed out, Ibiki moved back to the front while the others who were with him sat in seats around the room.

"Don't turn your tests over, I have rules."he said. "Rule number 1, you each have 10 points, one point per question, if you answer them all correct you'll keep all 10 points, if you miss one, you'll lose one point and so on."he said.

"Second rule... this is a team test, whether you pass or fail will be determined by how many points you have all together."

"What?!"Sakura screeched.

"Shut up!"he snarled, she slunk down. "Now the most important rule, if you are caught cheating two points will be taken off so if you are caught 5 times, its over for you."he said. "As ninja's it's important to be sneaky show us you are worthy of the chunin title."he said. "And one more rule... if any person should get a zero, will be failed along with their team."he said, they gasped and whispered.

"The test will last for one hour... begin!"he snarled.

_Okay, okay, let's see what I can do here..._

_**want me to-**_

_let me at least see if I can do it..._

_**fine..**_

_Okay, the first is decoding a message...okay number 2...Line B, seen in the picture, is the greatest possible distance shinobi can throw his shuriken from a tree of 7 meters, for enemies who appear within the circumference of the shuriken's range explain the attack options using this distance...show how you got the answer._ Naru's eye twitched slightly and just barely held in the scream, she glanced at Hinata who was flying through the work.

_**Help?**_

_Yes..._

Kurama chuckled and took over her and quickly finished the test, Naru read where the 10th question would be, all it said was the question would be revealed after 45 minutes, listen closely before answering.

_I... how can I do this... Naru's already done... damn it... _Sasuke thought, he sighed and thought a little, he held his gasp in as he caught on. _This test... is impossible to do unless you have extreme knowledge of this... but it does mean, we're suppose to cheat... without getting caught to prove we are ninja. _He thought, he glanced around seeing how everyone was using different tactics to cheat, he blinked and his sharingan was activated, he spotted one that was working through his test and began to copy his perfectly.

Everyone began to catch on using their own special jutsu, Gaara used his sand eye to look at others paper, Akamaru barked the answers to Kiba, Shino used his bugs, Tenten used her weapons and a mirror which also helped Lee, Neji used his byakugan.

Suddenly a kunai landed next to Naru on a boys test, she sighed.

"What was that for?!"the boy snarled jumping up.

"You've been caught 5 times, you fail."he said .

"No way..."he said. "The other two on his team fail as well...get out."everyone watched as the three were ushered out.

Sakura sighed and finished her test, she gasped as Ino used her mind transfer technique on her and copied her answers and went back to her own body and did the test and did the same for Chouji and Shikamaru who was all done anyways.

"Number 102, you fail, 43 and 27 you fail."

"Excuse me!"Kankuro said and stood. "I gotta pee."he said, a proctor stood up and handcuffed him and led him out.

*o*

"Man it is quiet and almost boring without the twerps.."Kakashi said.

"Don't worry it wont last long probably."Asuma said.

"Why?"  
"I heard Ibiki is the first examiner."he said.

"That sadist...wow.."He said.

"Hm? What do you mean?"Kurenai asked.

"You're new that's right, Ibiki is the head of Interrogation and torture department, he can get someone to break down with out even touching them, he know the human mind perfectly..."he said, she blinked in shock.

*o*

"Alright let's go, the 10th question pay attention!"Ibiki barked. "I have more rules."he said.

_Come on more?!_Sakura whined in her mind.

"Rule 1, you must decide whether to take it or not."he said.

"Choose?! What happens if you don't?!"Temari yelled.

"If you choose not to, your points will be changed to zero no matter what you got on the test, meaning you and your team fails."he said. "But..."he said.

"But?"

"If you choose to take it...and answer it incorrectly... that person will lose the right to take the exams ever again!"he said, everyone gasped in shocked.

"But wait there are people here who have taken it before!"Kiba barked, everyone murmured in agreement, Ibiki began to chuckle making everyone shiver in fear.

"That may be true, but this time I'm making the rules... so it's just pure bad luck you got me..."he said. "Like I said if you aren't confident enough to take this test just quit and you can come back next year..."He said.

No one said or did anything, Naru bit her lip and shook. _If I take this test, I could fail and be stuck as a genin for the rest of my life... _

_**You know this is a test right... **_

_Huh? _

_**Oh brat...**_he said shaking his head.

Suddenly a hand came up and a boy stood up shaking. "I... I wont take it! I'm sorry! I can't... Gennai, Inoho... I'm sorry..."he said.

"Numer 50, 150, 111 also fail."a chunin said, they all stood up and walked out upset.

Suddenly more and more people raised their hands giving up and leaving the room, Sasuke looked at Sakura who was shaking a little, he looked at Naru who was slightly shaking, he gulped slightly.

_**Let me explain it to you kit, he's the head of interrogation and torture, he makes a living off getting in people's mind... screwing with them... and you are falling for it. Stop over thinking it... who's to say, what he said is real...**_

_Oh... _

_**wanna mess with him?**_

_You're bad..._

_**so...**_

_Sure why not..._

Naru's eyes changed to red and Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke and Sakura gasped as she raised her hand.

"Yeah I got a question... are we suppose to be scared of you or something?"she asked, Ibiki's jaw ticked a little. "You're insane if you think I'm quitting now... I didn't go through your stupid test to quit now..."she said and put her feet on the desk and smirked, her arms behind her head and a smirk on her face. _She wasn't even thinking about us..._Sasuke said and let out a breath of relief.

_This little brat... is something..._he thought, he glanced over to the others who smirked and nodded.

"I just have one thing to say... I...congratulate you all on passing the first part of the test."he said and smiled, everyone murmured confused.

"Huh?!"Sakura said. "We pass...what about the 10th question..."she asked.

"You just took it... you can say those two choices were the 10th question..."he said.

"Then what the hell were these 9 questions for?!"Temari snarled waving her test. "It was just a waste of time."she said.

"No, they served their purpose... it was to test your ability to gather information."he said.

_He's suddenly changed..._she thought.

"These questions are impossible to answer perfectly...so you were to cheat, we slipped a few chunin in with you who knew the answers... to see what you'd all do."he said. "This was to teach you how to cheat perfectly...because when you cheat poorly... you fail..."he said and pulled his hatai-ate off his head revealing scars, burn marks and screw holes in his head. "Because in time information is more important than a life... this test show you if you become a chunin and you have no idea the strength of your enemies would you say no to it? No! As a ninja even if it costs you your life... there are missions you can't avoid."he said. "Those who said next year... are trash! They have no right to become chunin."he said. "So congratulations to you all."he said and smirked, Naru did a cheer. "I wish you all good luck on your next test."he said.

Suddenly the window smashed in and a blur appeared, a large banner was opened up and a woman with purple hair stood there, she wore fish net shirt under a large coat and fishnet shorts under an orange skirt.

"This isn't a time to celebrating!"she yelled. "I am the examiner of the next part! My name is Anko Mitarashi! Now let's go follow me!"she yelled.

_Not this one..._Ibiki thought shaking his head.

No one moved in the room and Anko almost sweat dropped as they all stared at the woman as if she was insane.

"Ibiki! You left 78?! 26 teams! You wimp!"she said, he snorted.

"There are some outstanding ones this year."he said and glanced at Naru.

"That's fine, by time I'm done, I put 'em down to half of that if not less."she said and smirked. "Now let's go to the next location! Move!"she barked, they all mumbled and got up slowly and filed out following the loud woman.

* * *

Okay this story isn't going the way I was hoping... with Naru's attitude, I think in the future it might but we'll have to see... :/

Anyways, read and review like always!

* * *

Oh! I also wanted to ask... over this break (I was off work) I came up with 3 new ideas for stories! So when you review tell me what you think or which one you like...:D

What do you think of 'em? I'm not uploading them and asking because I'm already in over my head... so it will be a bit before they are up.

**1. Would it matter- **When Madara attacked Naru and Sakura in the village that night and sent them to the genjutsu world, he only sent Naru leaving Sakura in the real world, they search for the girl but have no luck. Finally she shows up and is heavily wounded and falls into a coma and finds herself back in the genjutsu world because of what Sakura said before the attack 'I wish Sasuke was here instead' She believes they don't want to her and lives with 'her parents' and Menma who doesn't remember anything. Can Naru figure out where she belongs is with her friends? Or will she stay in that fake world forever?

**2. Behind these blue eyes- **When Kakashi passed Naru off on Ebisu for training, Naru got upset and ended up meeting Jiriaya, when he saves her from being killed and starts to train her, he realizes there is more to Naru then anyone ever knew. She blows off the last chunin exam and starts to train. Only Jiriaya knows what's behind that fake smile and loud attitude, a broken girl. He takes her for a break but is she fixable?

**3. Beautiful disaster- **During the chunin exams, Naru was attacked and raped by Orochimaru wanting her bloodline of the rinnegan and impregnates her at 13. She goes to Jiriaya who she knows is her godfather. She tells him and they leave so she can get peace and not be in the village while pregnant. Turns out what Orochimaru did was use someone else DNA and sperm to make her pregnant and that is none other then Itachi Uchiha. When they finally return her daughter is 6 years old and Orochimaru comes after both for the DNA. Can Naru save her daughter and herself from disaster?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Summary:**_ Naru was attacked and beaten on her 8th birthday, she tried to just die but Kyuubi did not allow it and took over her body, he lives as Naru for years until she is 11 years old, and because of the attack and him merging with her, she HATES perverts and men pretty much, now she is stuck on team 7, with Sasuke Uchiha the emo pervert who wants Naru in his bed to revive his clan, Sakura Haruno the most annoying Sasuke fan girl and Kakashi Hatake the known pervert. Can Naru's sanity hold with them? More importantly can her team survive being around her.

Don't own

~(A/N)~Naru is going to be meaner, nastier just because Kyuubi is merged with her. Sasuke is different, he is more focused on reviving his clan then killing his brother. The villain is going to be either Orochimaru or Madara...don't know yet.

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

Everyone stood looking at the location, it was a large forest, it was dark and screamed scary, they all gulped. There was a large fence that blocked them, it was locked up and a large sign on the fence that read: DANGER KEEP OUT.

"Welcome to the stage of the second test, practice area 44 also known as the forest of death."she said.

"Why is it called that?"Naru asked.

"You'll find out soon..."she said and smirked.

"You'll find out soon... "Naru mocked her and rolled her eyes, Sasuke bumped her a little, she rolled her eyes.

"You have a tough spirit.."Anko said, suddenly a kunai shot out cutting her cheek, Anko appeared behind her, she blinked in shock. "Kids like you are the first to be killed."she said. "Can you handle it?"  
"I guess we'll find out after..."she said smirking, Anko smiled a little and chuckled.

"I like you."she said and whipped around with a kunai as woman stood there, her long tongue was holding the kunai.

"Don't sneak up on me...unless you wish to die."Anko said.

"I was just returning your kunai that cut my hair."she said, Anko took it.

"Why thank you grass ninja."she said and pulled away. "It seems we have some talented ninja's here..."she said and smirked. "Before we start, you will have a thirty minute break, for you must sign this."she said and handed it to two people and they passed them out.  
"What is it?"  
"It just says I'm not and I can't be held responsible if any of your die or get hurt badly... because from this point on... you can be killed."she said and smiled.

They all moved away and read the papers together and signed them, Naru signed it and focused.

"What are you doing?"Sasuke asked, she pushed them back and looked around, suddenly another Naru appeared holding a pack, Naru grabbed it and the other disappeared.

"What's that?"Sakura asked.

"Supplies, I had a feeling so I packed it ahead of time."  
"They wont let us in with that."Sasuke said, she focused and the pack disappeared.

"We'll be fine if you don't give it away."she said, they nodded.

"Alright, now let me explain the object of the test."Anko said. "Inside here is a forest, a river and in the middle of the forest is a tower, from the gates here to the tower is about 10km.. it's here you will have your survival test... your objective is to make it to the tower with these."she said and held out two scrolls, each team will be given one scroll, either a heaven scroll or an earth scroll, each team must have both scrolls to get into the tower."she said and smiled.

"That means half or more will fail..."Sakura said.

"The catch is, you only have 120 hours, exactly five days."she said.

"FIVE DAYS!?"

"What about food?!"Chouji asked.

"There's is plenty to eat in the forest..."  
"So pretty much with the days getting longer, the nights are shorter meaning less time to rest..."Lee said. "It's a worthy challenge!"He said and cheered.

"Now now, there are multiple ways for you to fail... .one if you cant get the scrolls to the tower in the times limit... if you lose a teammate or a teammate dies..."  
"So let's just say we don't want to go on... can we quit?"  
"No, you quit in the middle of a battle..."she said and snorted. "Also, the most important rule for this test, you must not open the scrolls until you reached the tower with both!"

"What happens if you do?"Sakura asked.

"You don't want to know!"she said, they gulped. "Now take your signs papers and move to the stand there and you will get your scrolls."she said.

They watched as they pulled curtains over so no one knew what team had what scroll.

They all moved to their gates, team 8 was at gate 16, team 10 was at gate 27, team 7 was at gate 12, sound team was at 20, Kabuto's team was at gate 38, and the sand team was at gate 6.

"We'll go after the rookies, they'll be easier to kill."

"You know who we are looking for."the woman from the grass team said.

"Hm."he said.

After they all waited, Anko looked at her watch and waited for it to hit 12:00pm, she smiled.  
"THE SECOND PART OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS STARTS NOW!" she yelled, the chunin waiting at the gates unlocked the doors and they all launched into the forest.

Team 7 launched through the woods quickly, Naru stopped them and they watched a team get taken out quickly by some of the bugs into the forest, they shivered and moved quickly through.

Soon before they knew it, it was the middle of the night, they stopped jumping into a clearing and sat down taking a break for a few minutes.

"Maybe we should take precautions... for this test..."Sasuke said, both girls looked at him curious. "Maybe we should have a password..."he said.

"Hm..."Naru thought."Maybe not a password... maybe a secret movement?"

"What about both?"Sakura said, they nodded and thought.

"Alright, the password... will be... when should a ninja strike... the response is a ninja waits for the right time, when their opponent drops their guard and their weapons lay forgotten in the night, that's when a ninja strikes."he said, both nodded.

They quickly made a secret movement then rested for a while back to back to back keeping on guard, Naru brought out her bag and gave them each an energy bar, they quickly ate then set out in the night, carefully, Naru traveled in the middle leading them along since she could see the best in the dark.

The morning came quick and they were tired and hungry, they were dirty and sore, they stopped for a few minutes again and sighed.

"I gotta use the bathroom.."Naru said with a blush and walked away, they waited for a few minutes then she came out and smiled. "All ready!"she said and smiled, Sasuke glared and kicked her stomach, she doubled over and coughed hard. "What the hell was that for?!"she snarled.

"Sorry Naru, let me kiss it.."Sasuke said and smiled, she blushed and nodded, he glared and spun around and kicked her hard.

"What?!"she snarled glaring at him.

"You should know, Naru would never let me kiss her... show me who you really are."he said and glared. "And you didn't know Naru got a cut on her cheek before this test started... you are really bad."he said.

The image faded and a girl from rain stood there, Sasuke pulled out his kunai and got ready, she smirked and attacked, Sasuke dodged and kicked her back into the tree, she groaned and coughed up blood.

Sakura backed up as she watched Sasuke fight the girl who was tough, suddenly Naru launched out and kicked the girl in the head causing her to slam into the tree and slump.

"For your information, a small rope can't hold a ninja..."she said, the girl groaned and passed out, Naru sighed and rubbed her wrists there were red.

"Are you really Naru?"Sasuke said holding a kunai ready.

"Come at me with that kunai and find out..."she said glaring. "You'll find it somewhere teme..."she said, he huffed.

"You're you..."he said and relaxed, she smirked.

"Alright are we ready?"she said, she paused and searched the girls pack and cursed. "Nothing..."she said.

"Let's go."Sakura said.

They took off again and took a break a few minutes, they panted and took a drink. "This is impossible..."Sasuke said and shook his head.

"Let's maybe head towards the tower and maybe we can set a trap and steal another team's scrolls..."Naru said.

"Yeah.."He nodded.

"Okay let's-"she was cut off by a kunai flying out cutting her other cheek, she held her bleeding cheek and panted. "What the hell?"she said.

Suddenly a loud rumbling sounded, they gasped as a large gust of wind smashed into them knocking the apart.

Sasuke crawled into a bush and hid, he looked around as the grass team landed there.

"You two head on, I'll deal with things here."she said, they nodded and took off, she took off herself.

There was rustling and Sakura came out, she gasped quietly. "Sasuke-kun."she said. "What was that?"  
"No closer..."he said and held a kunai out. "What's the password?"he asked. "When does a ninja strike?"

"Mmhm.. a ninja waits for the right time, when their opponent drops their guard and their weapons lay forgotten in the night, that's when a ninja strikes."she said and quickly made a small hand sign, he sighed and nodded.

"Alright..."he said. "Come on..."he said, they slipped through the woods quietly and froze.

"Come out, come out wherever you are..."a voice taunted, they gasped and hid behind two trees and froze.

"We have to find Naru..."Sakura whispered, he nodded and peered around but didn't see anyone.

"Hey!"Naru said and ran up, she panted.

"Stop! What's the password?"Sakura said.

"A ninja waits for the right time, when their opponent drops their guard and their weapons lay forgotten in the night, that's when a ninja strikes."she said and smirked, Sasuke glared and threw a kunai at her, she yelped and dodged. "Teme!"she snarled.  
"Got to admit, you're better then the last one."Sasuke sneered.

"Sasuke?"  
"Didn't you notice something missing from the password."he said, Sakura gasped and got ready, she gulped and stood ready. "Show your true self!"he snarled, Naru looked at him shocked then smiled almost evilly.

her image changed to a tall woman from grass.

"Very smart Sasuke-kun."she hissed. "This will be a lot of fun..."she said and chuckled darkly, she looked at them, Sasuke and Sakura gasped dropping to their knees in fear as they saw their deaths, Sasuke bent over and puked, his body raked with shakes.

_Her thirst for blood... it's... _he thought.

"Sakura?"He asked, but she was staring out in fear too. _She's out too... _

He moved slightly and pulled out a kunai and stabbed his leg, it snapped him out of it just in time and he grabbed Sakura and took off into the forest away from her. _She's death, we have to get away from her..._ he thought.

*o*

Naru groaned and sat up slowly, she rubbed her head and stumbled up, she looked around. "What was that?"she groaned, a large shadow appeared over her, she turned and gasped in fear staring at a huge snake, it hissed at her and grabbed her eating her whole.

"No way!"she yelled and struggled against the snake as she was squeezed tighter by the snakes insides. _I'm going to be digested... I can't... no... what about everyone... old man, Kaka-sensei, Sakura, I guess.. Sasuke... Hina... no I can't..._ she thought and struggled more. _**Don't forget about me twerp!**_

She snorted and struggled, she closed her eyes and thought a little, her body began to glow red with Kyuubi's chakra. The snake was resting while it tried to digest Naru, it gasped and thrashed around as the bump in its stomach go bigger and hotter, it hissed loudly and slumped, Naru groaned and clawed at the snake until finally, she clawed her way out of the snake, she slid out and coughed hard gasping for air. "So fucking gross."she said and wiped blood and slime off of her body. _Can you track the others?_

_**Yeah I already did, they are fighting hurry up.**_ Kurama said, Naru nodded and took off following his directions.

*o*

"Sasuke..."Sakura whispered staring at the boy shaking in fear, he groaned and pulled the kunai from his leg, he gasped. "That's a deep wound, are you okay?"Sakura asked and gasped as he covered her mouth.

Sakura glanced to the side and struggled against Sasuke's hand. "Sasuke!"she yelled, a large snake bit into the tree they were able to jump out of the way just in time.

"I'm losing it! I didn't even sense it!"he cursed and landed on the tree branch, he looked at the snake in the eyes and saw the same eyes in the girl, he gasped and cried out in fear, he flung kunai and shuriken at it causing it to fall and slump, he panted hard and shook. The skin pushed up slowly and revealed the woman from earlier come out.

Sasuke gasped and fell back a little, his sharingan activated, he shook in fear.

"I sense your fear, it's only natural the prey must never let its guard down, in front of the it's predator..."she said and shot out, her body winding around like a snake, she chuckled darkly, Sasuke cried out and stumbled back a little, she got closer suddenly shuriken shot out and stopping her, she looked up and smirked as she saw Naru standing there.

"Looks like I came just in time...Sasuke, what's going on? I thought you were the top..."Naru said mocking him, he shook in fear and jumped into another tree, Naru landed down.

"Naru..."he said, she looked at him and Sakura ran over to them and stood there.

"I see you were able to get away from my snake..."she said and chuckled, Naru glared.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you better back off!"Naru snarled.

_What?! No matter how much better she is, even to me, she can't- we can't win against this one...what do I do?_ Sasuke thought, he thought then sighed, his sharingan fading away.

"You can have it!"Sasuke said, they looked at him, he pulled out the scroll, they gasped. "Here! Take it and leave us!"he yelled and threw the scroll, Naru shot out and grabbed it then kicked his stomach, he coughed hard.

"What happened to the Sasuke I know?! Huh?! The Sasuke I know wouldn't give up like that! Grow up!"she snarled.

The woman pulled her sleeve up and ran her blood over a tattoo and a large snake appeared, Naru growled. "I can just take the scroll after I kill you."she said, Naru snarled and launched out pulling her kunai out, the woman smiled as she stood on top of the large snake's head.

The tail shot out and slammed into the tree knocking Naru off balance, she slammed into a tree and coughed up blood.

"Naru!"Sasuke and Sakura screamed.

"Alright finish her."the woman said, Naru launched up, her eyes glowing red, she flipped in the air and glared at the woman and kicked the snake in the nose and kept on kicking and punching it.

"What?"Sakura said. "Where did that come from?"

Naru gasped as the woman shot a fireball out, she fell back and hit the tree hard.

"Now how about you Sasuke?"she said, the snake launched towards him, he could only hear his heart beating fast as he watched the snake come closer, he yelled and blinked.

His eyes opened and he stared at Naru standing in front of him panting hard, she looked at him her eyes still red.  
"You okay you baby?"she said.

Suddenly the woman tongue shot out and wrapped around Naru she struggled and kicked against it.

"Let me go you freak!"she snarled.

"You must have had an interesting life..."she said and smirked, her fingers glowed purple. "Five prong seal.

_**Shit...**_ Kurama said, the woman slammed her hands into Naru's stomach, she screamed and slumped, gasping for breath, the woman tossed her and she slammed into the tree and struggled to move up.

_What was that?!_

_**He just tried to lock my powers up.**_

_Did it-_

_**No, I'm not in the seal anymore... it just hurts.**_

_Okay..._

Sasuke stared in shock at seeing Naru taken out so quickly, the woman looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"Now it's your turn."she said.

"Sasuke-kun! What's wrong with you?! Why are you freezing!?"Sakura yelled, Sasuke closed his eyes.

"_Foolish little brother, you're not worthy enough for me to kill, you're pathetic... you can't kill me... you don't have enough hate and you never will."_

_NO!_ Sasuke screamed in his mind, his eyes opened revealing his sharingan, Sakura smiled.

_That's more like it!_ She thought.

He glared at Orochimaru and launched up and began to fight against the snake-like man.

Sasuke ran towards him and kicked and punched him but he blocked simply, Sasuke jumped back and got ready, he gasped as he ran around him quickly, Sasuke looked around in shock at how fast he was moving. He growled and jumped back as he landed there, he shot out a fireball at the man, it spun around him, it stopped and he launched towards Sasuke in the smoke, Sasuke dodged just in time, he yelled out and Sasuke dodged the air bullet, Orochimaru jumped into the air and Sasuke moved fast enough pinning the man down and sent him down, he slammed his head into the tree hard and Sasuke stumbled back and panted.

"Sasuke...watch out..."Naru groaned, he looked and saw the girl/guy whatever change to mud.

"DAMMIT!"he cursed.

Orochimaru appeared again, Sasuke threw kunai and shuriken at him, he simply smiled and dodged again. "You'll have to do better then at Sasuke-kun."Orochimaru hissed, his trained eyes suddenly got the glint from the sun and spun around just in time for Sasuke to pull the wires connected to the weapons, Orochimaru caught them in his mouth and turned around. "I expected better from you Sasuke."he said, Sasuke smirked and went through the seals quickly.

"Fire ball jutsu!"he yelled and blew at the wires, Orochimaru watched as the huge fireball reached him and hit his face, he yelled and screamed then stopped and stood there, Sasuke smirked at him. Naru looked at Sasuke then at Orochimaru and smirked, she jumped to the branch Sasuke was on a little ways away though.

"Such power..."Orochimaru said, the three looked in shock to see his face melted, his eyes still there showing even more evil if at all possible. "You really are **his **brother."he hissed, Sasuke growled.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"he snarled.

"How about this... you want to know more about me...pass the exam."he said and focused, suddenly his neck shot out straight to Sasuke who was frozen in fear at the sight.

Suddenly almost in slow motion, just as Orochimaru was about to sink his teeth into Sasuke's neck, Naru launched out slamming him back and Orochimaru's teeth sunk into her neck, she groaned, Orochimaru froze then glared and bit harder and pulled away.

Naru's mouth opened and she let out a loud bloodcurdling scream and fell to her knees. Three black marks appeared at the bite that looked like a sharingan tocoma. She shook in pain and glanced at the sanin, Orochimaru chuckled and looked at her.

"Well, I did want my Sasuke-kun, but you'll do just as nicely...my dear...come find me later."he said and sunk into the tree, Sakura and Sasuke turned to their teammate that was now curled up holding her neck still screaming and shaking, they ran over and looked at her and saw the markings. Sasuke looked at Sakura then back at Naru who was shaking and crying slightly then suddenly slumped down unconscious but the tears didn't stop for a few minutes.

"What should we do?"Sakura asked looking at Sasuke worried.

"...Let's just go on... I'll carry her..."he said, Sakura nodded and helped him get Naru situated on his back and they set out to find some shelter and think of a plan.

After an hour they finally found a tree that was arched up almost and provided cover and was close to the river, they settled down and set Naru down, Sakura pulled out a towel from her pouch and got some water from the river and set it on her girls head who now had a strong fever and was panting, Sasuke noticed some chakra rising from the bite.

"What do you think we should do?"Sakura asked again.

"Just...wait...hopefully she will wake up before time is over..."he said.

"How long do we have?"Sakura asked thinking.

"We started at noon...its been one night... is about... 6pm now... so its been...almost 30hours..."he said. "So that means we only have 90 hours...a little over 3 days..."he said.

"We have one scroll...we just need the other... and it shouldn't take us too long to get there..."Sakura said. "If we follow the river it should go quicker but it leaves us in the opening a little."she said, Sasuke nodded and sighed.

"For now let's just rest... I'll take the first shift tonight..."he said, Sakura nodded.

"I'm going to see if I can catch some fish."Sakura said and got up, Sasuke nodded and moved to where he could see her and Naru at the same time and watched Sakura catch two fish and brought them back, Sasuke made a small fire and they cooked the food and ate slowly.

"Maybe...maybe... if we open the-"  
"Opening the scroll is not an option..."he said. "We just gotta get another scroll...and I mean... we can carry her..."he said.

"But...she has to walk in herself."  
"Then... then I don't know...dammit..."he cursed. "Let's just rest... I'll take the first watch, get some rest..."he said, Sakura nodded and laid down to sleep, Sasuke looked at Naru who was panted hard.

_Why did you do this? Dammit... it's my fault..._he thought and punched the ground gently.

Sakura and Sasuke switched and before she knew it, the sun was coming up, she yawned and sighed, she looked at her sleeping teammate's and sighed. _He may get mad at me...but... I can't risk this...Naru is out... with some weird bite...we have one scroll... so what can we do other then open the scroll...maybe someone will show up...or worse I could be put under a jutsu and then none of us will be saved then..._ Sakura thought, she searched the pack and got the scroll, she looked at Sasuke who was still asleep, she pulled up the scroll a little then gasped when three figures landed in the clearing, she stuff the scroll away and glared.

"What do you want?!"Sakura said glaring at the sound team and pulled out a kunai.

"Listen little girl we're here to kill Sasuke that's it... nothing more..nothing less..."he said. "So step aside..."Dosu said. _Since Orochimaru bit him, it will be easy to defeat him._

"SASUKE!"Sakura yelled, Sasuke sat up quickly and looked at the scene and got up quickly glaring.

"Wha?!"Zaku said.

"What do you want?"Sasuke asked glaring.

"Ah who cares let's just kill 'em and be over with it."Zaku said and walked forward a little. Sasuke and Sakura got ready to fight but a blur shot down and kicked them away. Lee landed in front of Sakura, Sasuke stepped up and stood next to him.

"Sakura protect Naru."Sasuke said, Sakura nodded.

"Who are you?"Dosu asked.

"Rock Lee."he said.

"Lee why are you here?"Sakura asked.

"I told you I would protect you until I die."he said, Sakura smiled.

"Thank you."she said, he smiled.

Dosu launched up at them, Lee punched the ground hard and pulled up a huge root from the tree which took Dosu's hit.

"I have seen your tricks... so I wont just dodge."he said.

"Lee sure is late... strange...he is usually first here... could he of run into an enemy too much for him?"Tenten said.

"Well its unlikely but let's go find Lee."Neji said.

"Yeah."she said and the two disappeared.

"Man at this rate we wont find another scroll..."Ino said.

"Who else is weaker then us..."Shikamaru groaned. "I mean besides Naru's team."he said.

"Shut up!"Ino snarled.

"Look there... Naru's hurt and the rest are fighting..."Chouji said, Ino turned and saw them.

Dosu went to attack again but Lee disappeared then reappeared below him and kicked his chin up. Sasuke recognized it was the same attack he had used on him before the chunin exams begun.

Lee wrapped Dosu in the wraps and tilted him down and spun around.

"Crap he can't defend himself like that!"Zaku said and hit the ground, when they hit the ground Dosu was in the ground that was raised up, Lee gasped looking at it, Sasuke ran forward and launched at Zaku and fought him.

Dosu went after Lee who was still weak from using the move, he punched and Lee dodged but was effected by the sound his world spun a little and he threw up, Sasuke paused and looked at Lee. Blood seeped from his ear as well.

"How?"he rasped.

"Even dodging my attacks is not enough... you I use sound in my attacks...so even if I miss my sound will not...sound is vibrations, which can make you eardrum shake... and when you go even deeper in that and you damage the inner ear membrane you lose your balance... you wont be moving for a while..."he said.

Zaku went to attack him as well but Sasuke took him and kicked him back, Dosu went to attack Sakura who wasn't ready, Lee suddenly moved in front of him.

"WHAT?!"he said.

Lee tried to hit him but couldn't Dosu hit him again with sound and Lee screamed in pain, Sasuke jumped over and kicked Dosu backwards and blew a fireball at him, Dosu cursed as he got burnt lightly. Suddenly Sakura gasped as she was grabbed by the hair by Kin.

"Such nice hair... if you spent more time training then primping you'd be a better ninja."she said, Sakura looked at Sasuke who was looking at her and fighting against Zaku and now Dosu.

_I am so weak... all the time..._ she thought, she closed her eyes tight, Sasuke watched in shock along with the others as she cut her long pink hair from Kin's grip.

She launched up and kicked Kin back quickly and ran at her, Sasuke watched Sakura step up and fight against Kin, but soon Kin cheated and knocked Sakura down, she was about to kill her but Ino with Shikamaru and Chouji launched out and blocked her.

"Ino..."Sakura said.

"I'm not going to let you look like the big hero forehead."she said.

Shikamaru controlled Kin with his shadow possession and Ino took over her body.

"Not one more move or she is dead."Ino said through Kin's voice, Dosu and Zaku smirked and they knocked her back.

"Who cares."they said.

"You're that low you'd kill your own teammate!?"Sakura yelled.

"This test isn't important to us...we don't care."Dosu said.

"This is bad..."Sasuke muttered, his legs shaking even more from exhaustion.

Suddenly Neji appeared out of the no where.

"They just keep appearing like bugs..."Dosu said.

"You beat up Lee...wow...but you are going to pay for that!"he said and activated his byakugan.

"Well?"Dosu said, Sakura slumped down, Sasuke stood panting on his last burst of energy.

"Actually...it looks like I wont have to do anything..."he said, they looked at him confused then felt a huge amount of killer intent, the turned with a gasp to see Naru standing up slowly, purple chakra was rising off of her body and swirling around her, Sasuke and Sakura gasped.

She looked at the scene then down, black flame marks were spread along the left side of her face and body. She looked at the marks and panted, she looked at Sakura's beaten state and Sasuke's exhausted state, she let out a rumble and glared at the sound ninja's.

"Naru?"

"Don't worry."she said and got ready.  
"Ah who cares! I'll just blast 'em all away!"he said.

"No Zaku!"Dosu said, he ignored him and launched out, he yelled as air burst out from his hands destroying the area where Naru and her team were.

He stopped and smirked.

"Pathetic..."He said smiling, suddenly Naru appeared next to him and kicked him in the ribs, he stumbled to the side, she disappeared and kicked him in the stomach sending him in the air, he coughed up and blood and gasped as she appeared above him and slammed him into the ground hard, he coughed up blood and groaned in pain as Naru landed above him, he gasped and tried to swing, she gripped his arm and jerked hard, he screamed in pain as his arm was broken, he slumped down and moaned in pain.

"Now... you..."she growled glaring at Dosu, he shook in fear staring at her. _This power... this girl... is even scarier then Orochimaru... I don't stand a chance..._

"No please! You- I … please!"he said.

"No."Naru growled and got ready to run at him, Sasuke got up quickly and grabbed Naru, she glared at him, he stared at her in shock.

"Stop it Naru! Just let him go!"he said, she growled then groaned and wavered and fell, Sasuke caught her and set her down gently, Dosu sighed and dug in his pack, he set his earth scroll down and rolled it towards them, Sasuke grabbed it.

"I promise if we meet again, we will not run."he said and pulled his teammates up.

"Wait!"Sasuke barked, he paused. "Who is Orochimaru? Why did he attack us?!"

"I... I can't really answer those... he said he was going to mark you and we were suppose to attack you."he said. "That's all I know.."he said and took off, Sasuke sighed and looked at Naru, she panted and watched the marks glow red and disappear into her neck again, he glared at her the anger bubbling inside him, she looked at him and glared.

"What's with the glare?"she said.

"Why did you do that?! I didn't ask for your help! Why did you jump in the way you idiot!"he snarled.

"Don't yell at me! I don't know what happened! My body moved on its own!"she snarled, he sighed.

* * *

Newest chapter! Enjoy! :)

So the last chapter I think I asked for help for future chapters but guess what? I got struck with inspiration the other night for this story and I was on a freaking role, I'm still a little unsure about the ending but I got more chapters then what I did! I got about 30 chapters planned now! But it could change it depends on if I can write the chapters to the length I want them.

Read and review! If you didn't vote about the new stories tell me which you'd be interested in reading first! They are on the previous chapter on the bottom! :)

Read and review again! :3


	9. Chapter 9

_**Summary:**_ Naru was attacked and beaten on her 8th birthday, she tried to just die but Kyuubi did not allow it and took over her body, he lives as Naru for years until she is 11 years old, and because of the attack and him merging with her, she HATES perverts and men pretty much, now she is stuck on team 7, with Sasuke Uchiha the emo pervert who wants Naru in his bed to revive his clan, Sakura Haruno the most annoying Sasuke fan girl and Kakashi Hatake the known pervert. Can Naru's sanity hold with them? More importantly can her team survive being around her.

Don't own

~(A/N)~Naru is going to be meaner, nastier just because Kyuubi is merged with her. Sasuke is different, he is more focused on reviving his clan then killing his brother. The villain is going to be either Orochimaru or Madara...don't know yet.

I can say in future chapters, she does get nastier ;3

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

"What's with the glare?"she said.

"Why did you do that?! I didn't ask for your help! Why did you jump in the way you idiot!"he snarled.

"Don't yell at me! I don't know what happened! My body moved on its own!"she snarled, he sighed.

"Now let's get out of here..."she said, he hesitated but nodded, he helped her up and they took off quickly.

They stopped after a while when Naru groaned, they stopped on a branch.

"This is impossible..."Naru said and panted, all of them were exhausted but didn't want to stop and risk loosing the scroll. "Alright...guys come closer..."she said, they moved closer.

"What is it?"Sasuke asked.

"I'm gonna use my chakra to give us a boost, don't let go of me."she said, they held her tight, she groaned, her chakra covered them and they shot out quickly, until Naru cried out her chakra dropped and they hit the ground hard, they groaned, Naru arched up in pain and cried out, the mark pulsed and spread a little, Sasuke gasped as he watched, it stopped and Naru slumped panting hard.  
"Sakura, climb up and see how much closer we are."he said, she nodded and took off.

"Naru, don't use your chakra..."he said.

"But-"  
"No!"he said, she looked at him shocked. "It looks like that thing responds to chakra... we need you awake... so don't... I'll take care of you..."he said a blush started to creep up on his face, she growled.

"Fine.."she said.

_Are you okay Kurama?_

_**Yeah, are you?**_

_I think, what is that thing?_

_**It's a curse mark, it's filled with Orochimaru's chakra... **_

_Who is Orochimaru?_

_**An S-rank missing ninja, you must be careful from now on with chakra.**_

_Why?_

_**This thing uses chakra just like Sasuke said, the more you use and the more it spreads, he could end up taking over your body... **_

_Oh...is there anyway to like...stop this?_

_**No... none that I know of...**_

_Okay..._

Sakura came back and sighed, Sasuke looked at her. "We are really close less then a mile."

"Alright, we're by the river, we have over 24 hours, lets rest for at least an hour or so then we'll set out."Sasuke said, he pulled Naru over, she got up slowly and walked into the water and took in a breath and went under washing the dirt away, she came up and panted, she gripped her neck that pulsed and groaned.

_Dammit..._ she thought and walked up to them and sat down.

"Will you be alright?"Sakura asked, she nodded.

"I think so..."she said and sighed.

They rested for a few minutes and ate the last of the energy bars and they set out in the middle of the night moving quietly and quickly, Sasuke held Naru as they jumped through.

They stopped when they got to the tower and Naru pulled away, she slowly walked in and pulled the seal off the door, they walked in and watched the door seal up.

"Alright let's get those scrolls open..."Naru said, they nodded and pulled out the scrolls and opened them, Sasuke gasped, looking at the seals for a summoning jutsu.

"Get rid of them!"he said, they tossed them and there was a poof and smoke, it cleared and they were met with Iruka, he smirked.

"Its been a while kids."he said.

"I don't understand!"Sakura said.

"You three look like you've been through a lot."he said and looked at Naru, she slumped down and panted. "Naru you okay?"he asked.

"Just fine Iruka-sensei."she panted and refrained from rubbing her neck.

"But why are you popping out of a summoning scroll?"Sakura asked.

"The spell was designed so that we chunin could greet the applicants at the end of the second exam. It was just good luck I got to be the messenger for you three."he said. "You barely made it."he said and looked at his clock then shut it. "So congratulations you've all passed the second exam."he said. "This calls for a celebration, I wish I could take you all out of Ichiraku's but... ya know."he said, they sighed and Sasuke and Sakura slumped to the ground.

"So..."Sasuke said, Iruka looked at him. "If we had opened the scrolls before the end...what would you have done Iruka-sensei?"Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke you're as sharp as ever... as you seem to have guessed...an important part of the exam was that you demonstrate the ability to remain within a missions started parameters, you were specifically instructed not to open the scrolls, until you got here."

"So if we had tried to read them too soon..."

"Our orders were very specific. Anyone standing around the open scroll...was to be knocked out until the end of the exam was over."he said.

"I'm glad we didn't open it."Sasuke said.

"So Iruka-sensei what does this mean...the scroll.."Sakura said.

"Who cares."Naru said.

"Wrong... part of the reason I am here is to make sure you understand the message of the scroll... read it... its the directive set down by the third lord hokage for all chunin ninja."he said.

"Huh?"  
"That's right... in the text the word 'heaven' refers to the human mind and the 'earth' refers to the human body. 'If qualities of heaven are your desire acquire wisdom and knowledge to take your mind higher.' in other words say if Naru's weakness was her brain she'd have to study hard to help her on missions."he said. "And...'if earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body in the fields and prepare to attack'. So if Sakura's weakness was her body and power she would have to train harder in physical stamina and skill."he said. "Once you obtain both qualities of heaven and earth, no mission no matter how dangerous will be a wrong path for you."he said. "You'll be walking a safe path, even in the middle of the most dangerous mission."he said.

"So what about that? The blank part."Sakura said.

"The character would be 'jin' meaning one person of all people which would go there. The challenge of seeing who would survive these past five days was a part of the exam designed to test the applicants basic chunin abilities. And you all passed with flying colors."he said. "Chunin are the unit commander class responsible for leading their teams. They can only do so by a combination of intelligence and strength, I can't emphasize it enough. Learn it... live it. Believe it from the bottom of your heart. Keep this in your mind as you move on to the next part."he said. "That's the entire message."he said.

They smiled and sighed in relief again and got up slowly, Naru walked in the back and blinked in exhaustion, they were led to a large auditorium and stood in line with the others waiting, there was a loud bell and Sarutobi walked forward and smiled at them all.

The team's jounin sensei were in there along with Ibiki, Anko and a few others, they stood there waiting.

_Yeah, Naru you made it!_Kiba said smiling as he saw her, Akamaru whined a little.

"First off for the second exam congratulations on passing!"Anko said._ Heh, among the 78 participants for 21 to get this far... I said I'd cut them in half but I was expecting single digits..._she thought.

"Yes, I'd like to now explain the third test but..."Sarutobi said.

"Actually..._cough.._"a voice said a man appeared and bowed. "I apologize hokage-sama, will you please allow me to be a referee from now on?"  
"By all means."he said.

"Hello everyone I'm Hayate."he said "Before the third test begins I would like you all to do something, its a preliminary for the third test...to decide who gets to participate in the main event."  
"Preliminary?"Sakura said.

"Why?!"Shikamaru said.  
"Why can't we all just participate in the next test?"Sakura asked.

"Because the first and second tests have been too easy this year... we have too many people remaining."he said. "As hokage-sama said earlier we will have many people watching this and having this many battles would take too long... we have a limited time...so anyway... I will say now anyone who is not feeling well or wishes to not continue on may quit now."he said.

"WHY NOW!?"Kiba yelled.

Kabuto sighed and raised his hand.

"I quit."he said.

"You may leave now then."Hayate said, everyone stared in silence. "Alright then let's begin."he said. "Since we have...20 entrants we will have 10 matches the winners will advance to the third test. There are no real rules, the fight continues until one of you dies or is knocked out or admits defeat. And I will determine the winners so we wont have a large amount of corpses. I will jump in and stop things if it gets to be too much."he said. "Your matches will be randomly selected... the names will appear on this screen."he said, a part of the wall opened and a giant screen was there. "Now let's begin the first match is."he said, the board blinked quickly going through all the names, it stopped and they stared in shock. On the board was UCHIHA SASUKE VS. AKADO YOROI.

"Nice..."Sasuke said.

"You better win Sasuke..."Naru said panting slowly, he looked at her. "I wanna fight ya teme.."she said and smirked, he smirked back.

"So do I."he said.

Everyone slowly set up to the sides, Kakashi walked up and smiled at him, Sasuke reached out and tugged him closer and whispered in his ear, Kakashi stiffened and looked at him, Sasuke nodded, he sighed.

"Just do your match."he said, Sasuke nodded a little, Kakashi jumped up to Sarutobi who stood next to Ibiki and Anko. "Sir, we have a problem..."he whispered, they looked at him. "Our suspicions were correct."he whispered.

"Sasuke-"  
"No, he said Naru has it."he said, they gasped and looked at her, she was sitting by the railing panting, Sarutobi gulped and shook his head.

"Oh, Naru..."he said and sighed. "Go check on her, see if you can see it..."

"Damn.."Anko said touching her neck.

"Yes sir."Kakashi said and jumped over to his team, Sakura looked at him then at Naru, he crouched down and looked at her.

"What?"she said leaning away, he pulled at her shirt, she yelped and smacked him, he groaned and snarled.

"Naru!"he snarled quietly. "Let me see the bite, I know you have it..."he said, she gulped and relaxed a little, he looked at the bite and sighed, he looked at Sarutobi and nodded, he watched his head go down.

"Why didn't you tell us?"he asked, she shrugged and tuned into Sasuke's match that was close to over already, with Sasuke being the victor using his lion barrage.

*o*

Naru smirked as her name appeared on the board, she stood up slowly and panted, Kakashi touched her arm. "Naru, if that mark shows up I will have to stop you...understand?"he said, she nodded and jumped down, she stumbled a little, the board flickered and everyone gasped as Kiba's name appeared under it, his jaw dropped almost through the floor, Sasuke laughed and looked at Kiba as he jumped down.

"This sucks!"Kiba said and sighed, Naru smirked at him. "Alright, alright, fine... I gotta say Naru-chan..."he said. "I don't want to do this...but I'm not giving up right now... so don't get mad at me if I beat ya, I'll take you out to dinner after, 'kay?"he said and smiled at her, she blinked at him.

"Enough talking... let's get this over with.."she said and touched her neck and sighed.

"Begin!"Hayate said, they launched at each other, Naru dodged his punch and kicked him in the back.

He growled and waved at Akamaru, he barked and ran at Naru, she dodged but was hit by Kiba, she hit the ground and rolled, Sasuke growled and gripped the bars, Kakashi watched carefully.

Kiba roared and sliced at Naru, she yelped and rolled on the ground and slumped down.

"Sorry, Naru-chan but..."he said and smirked.

She sat up holding her cheek, she looked at him panting then covered her face and did something that shocked them all, she began to cry.

Kiba gasped along with everyone as he watched Naru lay there crying, he whined and walked up slowly.

"Naru...Naru...I'm ….I'm sorry..."he said and touched her shoulder gently. "Hey..."he said, she smirked and kicked him in the stomach, he stumbled back, she launched up and spun around, she landed a kick to his chin, he coughed up blood and hit the ground, she stood there and smirked.

"Look underneath the underneath."she said.

"Hell yeah!"Sasuke yelled then gasped as he realized he just yelled out, he blushed,Naru looked at him and shook her head.

"Alright Naru... now I'm serious."he growled, Akamaru became a clone of Kiba and they jumped in the air, Naru looked at them both. "Fang over fang!"he yelled and spun around, smoke bombs were thrown at her, she coughed and gasped as they hit her, she cried out in pain and rolled out on the ground, they gasped as she coughed up blood and crawled a little, the smoke cleared and Kiba and Akamaru stood there, she glared at him and panted hard.

"Stay down Naru!"he barked, she got up slowly and panted hard, she spit the blood from her mouth.

"Never..."she said and smiled.

Kiba snarled and launched at her, she got ready to block but the smoke bombs were thrown again, she growled as they hit, they did another fang over fang again and Naru was hit.

_This sucks... I can't tell which one is Kiba...which do I hit..._

_**use that for your trick then!**_

She gasped and focused, the smoke cleared and both Kiba and Akamaru stopped and stared in shock, everyone gasped and smiled as three Kiba's stood there.

"Nice..."Sasuke said.

"Okay... nice move..."he said.

_I can't drag this out... this mark is pulsing...No!_ _Okay, this mark is starting to really tick me off.._

"I still know which one it is you Naru!"he said and punched one, he flew back and laid there. "I can smell ya!"he said, there was a pop and Kiba gasped as he stared at Akamaru, they all gasped.

_Well she is prankster..._Kakashi and Sarutobi thought smirking.

"So it's you!"he snarled and punched the other, he turned into Akamaru. "WHAT?!"he snarled.

Naru dropped the henge and launched at him, she kicked him, he cried out and skidded on the ground, she gripped her neck and groaned in pain dropping to her knees. _Okay, I can't use chakra anymore... so... I..._she thought and looked at Kiba then at Sasuke, she looked at Hinata then smirked. _Sorry Hina... I gotta do it._

"Alright Kiba, either give up now, or I'll use my secret move that will call me the winner, it's your choice."she said.

"Yeah right!"he snarled and launched at her, she cried out as he hit her, she coughed up blood and panted, she glared at him.

She put her hands together and smirked pretending to get ready, he snarled and ran around, she suddenly reached out and grabbed him by his coat, she pulled his close, he gasped as she tugged him closer and kissed him, he stiffened and blushed hard.

Everyone gasped, their jaws slack as Naru kissed Kiba right on the lips, she broke the kiss and smiled at him and let him go, he gasped and smiled, he fell to the ground, his face red and a silly smile on his face.

"Told ya..."she said and smiled, she groaned and gripped her neck tight.

_The mark is bothering her... I better put the seal on her to lock that away..._Kakashi thought.

Hayate walked up and looked at Kiba, he waved his hands in front of his face. "Kiba?"he said, Kiba chuckled.

"Okay..."he muttered and sighed, he coughed. "Winner is Naru Uzumaki!"he said, they cheered and clapped for her, she smirked and laughed.

"WAY TO GO!"Sasuke yelled then gasped as he yelled out again.

Naru panted and laughed, she got ready to jump up, she gasped and fell to the ground crying out in pain, Kakashi jumped down and looked at her, she was fighting tears again, Hinata and Sasuke jumped down with her, Naru looked at Hinata.  
"Sorry Hina..."she said.

"It's okay..."she said and smiled. "Are you alright?"she asked, Naru nodded and groaned, Kakashi lifted her up gently and sighed.

"I'll take care of this..."he said, she nodded.

"I'll come-"Sasuke started to say.

"No, stay here."Kakashi said and left with Naru, Sasuke walked up to Kiba, he kicked him a few times.

"Hey idiot..."he said, Kiba glared at him then jumped up, he groaned and stomped. "Dope."he said.

"At least I got kiss from her!"he said and laughed.

"Yeah, and you lost cause of it..."he said and walked up, Kiba growled and followed him, inside Sasuke was steaming.

*o*

Kakashi sighed as he held Naru in his arms, she was unconscious, he had just sealed up the mark on her neck and hoped it would work, it better his cheek was still stinging.

"_I'll put a seal on it... it will hold it back."he said, she nodded slightly and panted. "Now Naru..."he said and smiled at her. "Strip."he said, she snarled at him and slapped his cheek, he yelped and gripped his cheek and looked at her, her lips curled up in a snarl. _

"_Excuse me?!"she snarled and groaned in pain. _

He took her to the hospital and had them wrap her up and put her in the hospital room guarded by multiple anbu.

He flashed out and appeared back in there behind Sasuke and Sakura, he watched Hinata and Neji battle.

"Well?"Sasuke said.

"She'll be fine."he said and smiled. "She's in the hospital."he said. _Under heavy guard._

* * *

**_I added some humor to this chapter just cause it needed it ;3_**

_I'm a freaking role with this story! whooo! it's good and bad... bad because I've neglected all my other stories, good because well I'm writing it! :D _

_Read and review, NO FLAMES!_

_I'm up to chapter 18 so far in writing! _

_Read and review as always! _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Summary:**_ Naru was attacked and beaten on her 8th birthday, she tried to just die but Kyuubi did not allow it and took over her body, he lives as Naru for years until she is 11 years old, and because of the attack and him merging with her, she HATES perverts and men pretty much, now she is stuck on team 7, with Sasuke Uchiha the emo pervert who wants Naru in his bed to revive his clan, Sakura Haruno the most annoying Sasuke fan girl and Kakashi Hatake the known pervert. Can Naru's sanity hold with them? More importantly can her team survive being around her.

Don't own

~(A/N)~Naru is going to be meaner, nastier just because Kyuubi is merged with her. Sasuke is different, he is more focused on reviving his clan then killing his brother. The villain is going to be either Orochimaru or Madara...don't know yet.

I can say in future chapters, she does get nastier ;3

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

Naru sighed as she stood in her shower, she set her head on the cool tile. _I hope I can do this..._she thought.

*o*

"_You're awake."Kakashi said looking at her, she sat up slowly and coughed. "They said you wouldn't be awake for another week..."he said, she nodded slightly. _

"_How long have I been out?"  
"Almost three weeks."he said, she gasped. "Calm down, they gave everyone two months to prepare for the final part of the exam..."he said, she sighed a little. "You feeling better?"  
"Yeah..."she said. "When can I leave here?"she asked. _

"_You just woke up..."  
"I need to get ready... who am I fighting?"  
"You're fighting Neji Hyuuga."_

"_Who all made it?"she asked. _

"_You, Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, Dosu, Shikamaru.."he said.  
"Hinata?"  
"She's in the hospital too.."  
"Why?"  
"She was paired against Neji, he almost killed her..."he said, Naru stared at him in shock then looked down. "Lee was almost killed by Gaara, they're saying he can't be a ninja again."he said, Naru gasped. "Sasuke is fighting him."he said, she nodded. _

"_I need to start practicing..."_

"_That's why I'm here."he said, she looked at him confused. "I'm training you and Sasuke together for the remaining time, Sasuke is practicing now..."he said, she nodded. "You can leave now."he said and held clean clothes out to her. _

"_You went through my clothes?"she said glaring, he froze a little and chuckled, she growled and got up slowly and walked into the bathroom._

_*o*_

Naru got out of the shower, that was a while ago, today was the final part of the chunin exams, she got out and dried off, she pulled her bra and underwear on and looked at the bite on her neck and touched it, she flinched a little and sighed.

She quickly got dressed, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and sighed, she pulled her new weapon belt on her waist, it was filled with supplies, she bit her lip and searched through and pulled out a small bottle. _Are you sure this will work?_

_**Yeah, it's a difficult jutsu to use, so when the time comes, I will take over...**_

_okay..._ she thought, she put the bottle in her pack and sighed, she gulped and walked out slowly.

She knew Kakashi and Sasuke were working on a few last minute things before they would head there, Naru left early not wanting to be late.

She walked into the stadium and paused slightly, she sighed and was about to walk in but the seal pulsed, she groaned and gripped it. _This is bothering me a lot today..._she thought.

She walked into the stadium and looked around at the audience, just about every seat was full, Naru smiled as she saw Lee standing there with Gai-sensei, she smiled a little and looked at the others, she saw everyone except Dosu from sound and Sasuke, she sighed and flinched when her seal pulsed.

"Naru!"a voice yelled, she turned and saw Sasuke walking up with Kakashi, he wore all black one piece suit that was shorts and had the huge collar he loved so much, she smirked and nodded at him then flinched as her seal pulsed, Kakashi walked up and bent down.

"Is it bothering you a lot?"he asked and looked at the seal, she pulled away and glared at him, he gave her a look making her look away from him.

"Just today... it's no big deal."she said.

"Naru-"  
"You are not pulling me out of this!"she snarled holding the material on his neck, he blinked in shock and gulped.

"All I was going to say was good luck... and be careful... wanna pull your nails from neck?"he asked smiling, she pushed him back, he cleared his throat and sighed.

"You're gonna win Naru..."Sasuke said, she snorted and rolled her eyes as he smiled at her.

She walked away from them and into the arena, Sasuke followed and stood next to her, she heard her name and saw Hinata and Kiba waving, she smiled and waved at Hinata.

"Sasuke... be careful against that guy.."Naru said, he nodded and smirked.

"Alright, it's time for the exams to begin!"Sarutobi said, everyone quieted down and paid attention, the jounin pulled out a clipboard.

"Alright, my name is Genma, I will be your proctor... the first match is Naru Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga."he said, the two stepped forward, Naru glared at him. "If I say the match is over, it's over."he said. "I make the rules, I will end the match if one or both cannot finish the match, one is knocked out … or dies..."he said, Naru gulped a little. "Others move to there."he said and pointed there was an opening. "Wait there during the matches until you are called down."he said, they nodded.

Naru stood there with Neji, he smirked at her while she glared at him.

"Hope you don't think you can get away with your move from the last match..."he said. "You better not expect to kiss me and win...I'm not that pathetic..."he said and smirked.

"SHUT UP!"Kiba's voice sounded.

"Why would I want to kiss your ugly ass?"she said, he blinked and growled a little.

"Ready?"Genma said and raised his hand. "Begin!"he said and jumped back, Naru got ready and sighed.

_Be careful Naru..._Kiba thought and glanced at Hinata, he got to see Hinata's match unlike Naru, he saw how Neji just about killed Hinata.

_I have never seen his fighting... I just read about it, and what Kakashi said... _she thought and sighed. _Thank goodness, Hina-chan trained me a little..._ Naru thought and smirked.

"Well?"Genma said.

Naru launched out and went to punch, she was blocked and Neji dodged, he appeared in front of her and hit her chest, she coughed up blood and stumbled back, Neji reached out with two fingers.

"_Byakugan can see your chakra points... one little touch, can stop them..."Hinata said. _

She moved back just in time as Neji went to the touch, she gasped and panted.

_I missed..._Neji said.

_Too close..._she said, she created clones and sent them out.

They attacked Neji and he blocked hits and made them disappear, she sighed and gasped as he came after her, she jumped back and landed on the wall hanging on with her feet, he glared at her.

"Run, run..."he said. "You little wimp..."he said, she glared at him and created more and jumped down, they began to run around him quickly then launched out, chakra spread out, Naru gasped as she was flung back by Neji's chakra that spun around with pure chakra.

Hinata gasped and coughed hard. _That's the head families jutsu... I can't believe it..._ she thought.

Naru got up and panted hard.

_**You need to use that power...**_

_Not yet... I want to try it on my own..._ she thought and ran out with kunai, Neji smirked and pulled out his own, he deflected each weapon, she stood there and smirked.

"Keep trying all you like, you're just delaying your failure."Neji said, she smirked and jerked, he gasped as three shuriken sliced past him, one cut his cheek, one his arm and the other his leg.

"I know more about your eyes then you think, I've already seen your blind spot..."she said and smirked, he gasped a little and glared.

"You know nothing!"he snarled and launched out, she got ready, he swung and she blocked but gasped as he hit her stomach, she coughed up blood and hit the wall and slid down.

"GO NARU! KICK HIS ASS!"Kiba yelled.

"GO!"

She stumbled up a little and panted.

"You are now in range."he said and smirked.

_Range?_ Naru thought.

Neji got into stance and ran at Naru, she gasped as he quickly began to strike her chakra points, she coughed an stumbled back, he continued calling out the number until he got to 64, Naru cried out and slammed back, she went rolling into the trees and laid there.

"You lose."he said. "Your destiny is decided..."he said and smirked.

"I'm not done yet..."she said and looked at him, he gasped as a large chakra burst shot out, her eyes glowed red, he froze in shock, she roared wind slammed out and knocked him backwards into the wall, Naru stumbled out and fell to her knees.

"You want to believe in destiny? Fine by me. I don't care about your family issues, your seal, nothing..."she said.

"How did you-"  
"I know a lot about you, and I made a promise to myself I would beat you..."she snarled.

She focused to pull up chakra and cried out, she gripped her neck tight and panted hard, Neji looked at her confused.

_Don't Naru, be careful. _Kakashi thought.

_Be a good little girl, show me that mark... _Orochimaru chuckled in his mind.

Naru coughed hard and stumbled up, she panted hard and glared at Neji, black flame marks across her face. _This is bad, if I can't use any jutsu's... can you give me chakra? _She asking looking at the large fox, he nodded and focused, Neji watched and gasped as her chakra shot out covering her body.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"he snarled and shot out weapons she disappeared and appeared on the wall, he snarled and threw some there but she moved, he gasped as she appeared behind him and punched, he slammed into the ground and skidded.

She panted as the chakra dropped, she groaned as the mark pulsed and moved back, she panted and slumped a little, she panted hard as Neji got up holding his broken and bleeding nose.

"You'll pay!"he snarled.

_**Want to use that jutsu?**_

_No... _she thought, she pulled out her weapons and shot them out, Neji dodged and looked around, Naru was gone, he panted and looked around, he jumped forward as Naru appeared above him and punched the ground.

She snarled and launched at him, he turned and got ready, they slammed into each other tearing the ground up, two blurs shot out and slammed into the ground.

Everyone was silent and on their edge of their seats watching to see who made it.

"Who... who made it?"Hinata asked.

"Naru had to of!"Sakura said, Kakashi watched carefully.

Suddenly a hand pushed out of the dirt and Neji came out, there were some gasped as the smoke finally cleared and Naru laid on the ground unconscious.

"I told you... a loser is always a loser..."he panted and stepped back, Genma walked forward, suddenly the ground shot up under Neji and Naru appeared punching him in the chin, she spun and landed one kick to his stomach, she fell back and panted as the other Naru disappeared, Neji slammed into the ground and groaned.

"I can't..."he said, Naru got up slowly, her body shaking hard, the black flames covering her face again.

"You should know, no ones fate... is decided... for them..."she panted hard.

"WHOO! GO NARU!"Kiba howled, she glanced towards him and smirked, she smiled at Hinata who waved back.

Suddenly there was a large chakra spike and there was an explosion next to her, she flew to the side and hit the ground hard.

The jounin, chunin and even some genin jumped into the arena as a large group of sound ninja appeared and Orochimaru stood in front and chuckled, he licked his lips.

Naru opened her eyes and groaned as she looked around, everything was muffled, Kiba and Sasuke landed next to her.

"Naru!"they yelled, she looked at them dazed.

_What's going on? Everything's muffled? What?_

She thought, slowly her hearing came back, she gasped and sat up panting, she coughed hard.

"Are you okay?"Sasuke yelled as explosions went off, she panted hard and got up slowly.

Sarutobi was fighting as Orochimaru and a few ninja's were pushing everyone out of the arena, she growled and got up and started to fight, she slammed another down.

Kakashi appeared and grabbed her, he jumped on the wall high and covered her as the ninja exploded, she whimpered holding her ears as they rang again, he jumped down and panted.

"Are you alright?"he asked, she panted and gripped her ear. "Naru?"  
"I hear you!"she barked and blinked a few times.

"You need to get out of here!"he said, she gasped.

"What?!"  
"He's after you!"he barked, Sasuke came up with Kiba and Hinata. "Sasuke, take Naru get her out of here and hide!"he said, he nodded and pulled Naru up, she struggled against his grip, Kakashi touched her neck with chakra, she groaned and passed out, he picked her up gently and took off with Kiba and Hinata out of the arena.

They ran out of the arena and stopped, they looked around as there were sound ninja's everywhere.

"Where can we go?"Kiba asked.

"Iruka!"Sasuke yelled and ran off with them, he ran to the academy and ran in, Iruka jumped with a yelp.

"Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata? What's going on?"he asked.

"The village is under attack! They are after Naru! We gotta hide her."Kiba said, the kids in there started to talk, Sasuke gently set Naru down in the chair and sighed, Iruka looked at her and gulped.

"We didn't know where else to go..."Sasuke said.

"It's fine..."he said. "What's going on? I mean who is-"  
"Orochimaru and the sound."he said, Iruka gasped and sighed, he looked out and saw the smoke rising.

"What's wrong with Naru?"  
"Kakashi-sensei knocked her out..."Sasuke said, Iruka nodded.

The door opened and a ninja came in and panted. "Iruka gather your class and let's go."he said, Iruka nodded. "You can come with us."he said looking at Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata, Sasuke picked up Naru gently making Kiba frown.

They set out quickly and quietly, suddenly a large snake appeared and slammed in front of Sasuke and the others, Iruka pushed his kids away and they ran.

"Sasuke-"Iruka started.

"Just go!"he yelled and jumped back with Naru.

"FANG OVER FANG!"Kiba snarled and he and Akamaru launched in the air slamming into the snake making it hiss, it whipped his tail up and knocked them all down, they screamed as it swallowed them.

Orochimaru hissed and snarled at Sarutobi who was easily beating him, he skidded back and panted hard.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!"the anbu yelled.

Jiriaya appeared and slammed into Orochimaru's back making him fall forward, he panted hard and got up.  
"How are you old friend?"he asked and chuckled, suddenly Tsunade jumped down.

"Look at this, the old team back together..."Orochimaru said and chuckled, he jumped back as Tsunade swung at him.

Suddenly a large snake appeared and wrapped around Orochimaru protecting him, he panted hard and chuckled as he jumped in front of it.

It focused and opened it's mouth, Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and Naru fell out covered in slime, they coughed and gagged.

Orochimaru walked up and grabbed Naru's hair and pulled her up, he chuckled, they froze in fear at him.

"No!"Jiriaya yelled and launched at him, the snake's tail came up and sliced at him slamming him back.

"Farewell for now!"he said and launched up with his four bodyguards and Naru slung over his shoulder.

"NARU!"

Jiriaya jumped up about to take off after him, a purple seal appeared and slammed him back into the ground and they watched Naru be taken away by Orochimaru.

Sasuke cursed and punched the ground hard and cursed his sharingan blazing, Kakashi panted and looked down, Kiba whimpered a little and Hinata looked down fighting tears.

* * *

So... I got the FULL outline for this story! WHOOO! *jumps with a cheer!*

**Anyways!, I wasn't planning on updating until Wednesday, but today is my birthday, so I'm being nice ;3**

Read and review! Be nice! No flames!

Next chapter will be up soon, it's a time jump of a few years almost like its shippuden almost;) Okay!?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Summary:**_ Naru was attacked and beaten on her 8th birthday, she tried to just die but Kyuubi did not allow it and took over her body, he lives as Naru for years until she is 11 years old, and because of the attack and him merging with her, she HATES perverts and men pretty much, now she is stuck on team 7, with Sasuke Uchiha the emo pervert who wants Naru in his bed to revive his clan, Sakura Haruno the most annoying Sasuke fan girl and Kakashi Hatake the known pervert. Can Naru's sanity hold with them? More importantly can her team survive being around her.

Don't own

~(A/N)~Naru is going to be meaner, nastier just because Kyuubi is merged with her. Sasuke is different, he is more focused on reviving his clan then killing his brother. The villain is going to be either Orochimaru or Madara...don't know yet.

I can say in future chapters, she does get nastier ;3

* * *

**Chapter 11**

There was a loud explosion shaking the building and causing the roof to shake a little.

"Come on!"Sasuke yelled, the 15 year old boy yelled and ran forward, sweat on his face and body, Kiba and Akamaru beside him and Hinata caught up, Sakura, Shino, Kakashi and Yamato came behind them.

They stopped and saw Sai standing there looking up, they ran forward and skidded to a stop, he looked at them and sighed.

"You got some nerve!"Sakura snarled.

"Um...everyone.."he said and pointed, they turned and gasped looking up, there was a small shuffle and some rocks fell to the ground.

"Naru..."Sasuke whispered.

o0o

Sasuke smirked as he held a bell with Sakura and Kakashi struggled against his ink binds thanks to Sai.

"You got me..."he said, the jutsu fell and he sighed taking them back. "Good job, I'm glad to see you guys are still working together after so long..."he said, they smirked and nodded.

Sasuke had been away training between Jiriaya and Kakashi, Sakura had been with Tsunade traveling and training, and Sai, well they hated him right off the back.

The team left the training grounds and met Sarutobi, Tsunade and Jiriaya standing there smiling at them.

"Well done team 7- uh... team Kakashi..."Sarutobi said when he saw Sasuke glare.

Sasuke never called it team 7 with Sai, 'because it wasn't team 7, because Naru wasn't there, and it wouldn't be team 7 until she was there again.'Sarutobi sighed as Sasuke slumped a little and so did Kakashi and Sakura, they all were thinking about their lost teammate, they sighed and sucked it up.

"We'll be having a meeting in three days about everything Jiriaya has collected..."Sarutobi said and walked away, Sai left the team and headed off to do his own thing, while the original team 7 stood there.

"Wanna get some food?"Sasuke asked and shrugged they nodded and set out, they walked to the ramen shop and paused, they walked in slowly and ordered ramen, Sasuke slowly ate his ramen, he finished and sat there staring at his empty bowl at the broth left in it.

_*o*_

_Naru laughed as she ate her ramen noodles in the shop, Kakashi grumbled as he sat there with his ramen all over him, Sasuke chuckled and snickered a little at the scene and Sakura was giggling away. _

"_Naru!"Kakashi barked. _

"_That's what you get."she said and stuck her tongue out, he grumbled and grabbed an napkin and whined as it stuck to his hand, he sighed and slumped a little as their laughter picked up again, a smile appeared on his face. _

"_So, Naru... wanna spar with me tomorrow?"Sasuke asked leaning in a little, she looked at him. _

"_Why?"  
"Just wanna hang out... is that bad?"  
"No..."  
"So will you?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Cause..."she said and shrugged and drank her broth and sighed and got another one. _

"_Why not?"  
"Fine, we'll do it... tomorrow at the training grounds, noon... loser buys winner's lunch..."she said and smirked, he smiled and lit up. _

"_Sweet!"he said and laughed, she snorted and rolled her eyes at his behavior. _

_She jerked her pinky and Kakashi fell from his chair and landed on the ground, they laughed at the misfortune of their sensei. _

"_Aw come on!"he whined and got up dusting himself off the best he could._

"_Okay, okay, I'm done I promise.."she said snickering at him, he grumbled and got some more ramen to go. _

"_Here is the bill Kakashi-san."Teuchi said holding it out for his technically five bowls, he sighed and smiled. _

"_Naru here, said she'll pay."he said, she whipped around and glared, he smiled. "That's what you get!"he said and disappeared with his ramen. _

"_Oh you're gonna get it!"Naru yelled out. _

_*o*_

Kakashi watched Sasuke think about the past, he knew he was because he saw Sasuke's sharingan activated, and his grip get tighter and tighter around his chopsticks until they snapped.

"DAMMIT!"he snarled and punched the counter, he pushed himself away and stormed out quickly, Kakashi sighed and looked down, Sakura did as well.

"I'll cover it..."Kakashi said looking at the now cracked surface and destroyed bowl, they nodded and walked away.

"Sensei... do... do you ever thing we'll... we'll find her?"Sakura asked, he looked at her and sighed.

"I know we will..."he said and looked out at the setting sun lit sky, he sighed and closed his eyes. _I pray we do...Naru..._ he thought.

~o0o~

Konoha 11, with the sensei's, and all jounin and chunin were in the room, Sarutobi came in followed by Tsunade and Jiriaya finally.

They all quieted down as they waited for instructions or information.

"Alright, as you know there is a group out there called the akatsuki.."Sarutobi said. "They are made of... 9?"he said and looking at Jiriaya.

"I'll just explain it."he said, Sarutobi nodded.

"It's a group made up of 9 S-rank missing ninja's, most are in the bingo books, one is Itachi Uchiha..."he said, there were some whispers and murmurs, a few looked at Sasuke as his lips curled a little. "This group is out looking for something... they were together but broke up into teams... originally, there are 10 members... but I am not 100% sure if he still is apart of it, but Orochimaru was apart of it too."he said and sighed, he pulled out a scroll. "They are looking for jinchuuriki..."he said. "They have been taking them and extracting the beast from them..."he said.

"What happens to them after?"

"They die."he said, the room went freezing cold and silent. "My sources has told me, they have certain hideouts all around in different countries, many allies, and most have some type of special power..."he said. "These are not light people to take easily..."he said. "The information I have gathered took a while.."he said and opened the scroll. "The first is known around as Pein... I have no information about him except he is in rain and has some special power that makes him a very difficult person to defeat.."he said. "His partner, I am sad to say is Konan, she was my student years and years ago, so I believe that maybe, Pein is one of the others if not both..."he said.

"What are her powers?"  
"When she was younger she was excellent at origami and could create sharp weapons out of paper... I have heard she can now turn her body into paper and spread it out..."he said.

"The next group is a boy name Deidara, he is from rock, he uses bombs made from clay...his partner is named Sasori, he is from sand who was notorious for his poisons and puppets..."he said and sighed. "He was Orochimaru's partner at one time, but I believe Orochimaru left after a while and he got Deidara."he said. "The next group is Kakuzu and Hidan, now these two are tricky ones... they are immortal..."he said, many began to talk. "I'm not quite sure _how _they are immortal, I could not find out..."he said and sighed. "Next is Kisame and Itachi.."he said. "Kisame is from mist, he is one of the seven ninja swordsmen of mist..."he said. "Many have said he is like a tailless beast...his chakra is like that."he said. "We all know Itachi.."he said and sighed. "Last we have a man named Zetsu, he has no village, we don't even know where he is from and what his power is, it seems he can travel and blend into areas, he is like a giant plant."he said and sighed. "There is one other named a Tobi, very little is known about him, many say he is a total idiot who doesn't know anything and yet another said he is an evil genius who is pulling all the strings... it's unknown."  
"It make sense though..."Kakashi said. "If he is the leader, they don't want everyone to know, they probably want everyone to believe another is the leader and he is the baka who gets on everyone's nerves."he said.

"True."Jiriaya said and sighed.

"Any news on Orochimaru?"Sarutobi said.

"Well... it turns out Sasori has made spies around... one is with Orochimaru..."he said.

"So, if we can find out the area where Sasori would meet his spy, we can find Orochimaru's information and maybe his location..."A jounin said.

"Correct."Jiriaya said and smiled. "Now... I think we need to set out to find Sasori."he said.

They all nodded and got ready to leave, Sarutobi stopped them before they left.

"Shikamaru, Asuma, Ino, Chouji."he said, they perked up. "I will be sending you four out to find Sasori."  
"Why us?"

"You all are best team... back up will be sent two days after you take off..."he said, they nodded.

~o0o~

Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, and Asuma ran through the trees quickly. "Jiriaya-sama said Sasori was in the Sunagakure..."Ino said. "Close to the land of rivers..."she said.

"He uses poison and and puppets, Ino; when we find him... you stay back..."he said. "Tsunade-sama gave you six shots of antidote to his poisons... we will be fighting against him and if we are injured or infected, we will do our best to get to you..."Asuma said.

"Yes sir."she said and nodded.

They launched out as fast as possible, Jiriaya's frog summon was still around the locations that the akatsuki had been spotted and so far hadn't come back saying they were gone.

They jumped through the trees in mostly silence, until Ino broke it. "Do you think...Naru is still alive?"she asked and bit her lip, Shikamaru glanced down slightly, he liked Naru, not as open as Sasuke and Kiba were but he did like her, he thought she was interesting and smart, he loved her pranks and whatnot, even before she changed, he liked her.

"Naru's tough... she wont die just like that..."Asuma said, they looked down and thought about the girl and sighed.

~o0o~

"Are you all ready to head out?"Sarutobi asked, they nodded. "I'm sending you all since this is slightly personal..."he said looking at team Kakashi.

They nodded and adjusted their packs as they stood at the gates, Sarutobi nodded.

"You can all go... be careful."

"Sakura, you have the extra's right?"Tsunade said, she nodded and patted her weapon pouch on her waist.

"Alright, go!"he said, they took off running through the woods quickly.

~o0o~

Asuma was crouched in the bushes with his team, they found the location and saw Sasori there training with his puppets in the large cave.

Asuma made a hand sign and Shikamaru shot his shadow out a little and moved it closer to Sasori, it grabbed him and he grunted and looked around the team jumped out and he sighed.

"Konoha ninja eh..."he said and sighed. "Such a pain..."he said. "What do you want?"  
"We're here to take you down."Asuma said.

"Heh..."he said and looked at them all.

Shikamaru gasped as the body he was holding fell to pieces, he looked and saw a blur appear behind him.

"Shikamaru!"Ino yelled, he dropped down as the tail swiped but missed him.

"Shikamaru you alright?"Chouji said.

"Yeah..."he said and got up slowly.

Chouji tossed his food pill in the air and ate it. "Expansion jutsu!"he said and turned huge.

"Remember Chouji one scratch is fatal!"Ino said, he nodded and jumped over to the entrance, shaking the ground making them slightly stumble, he lifted the boulder and tossed it, Sasori gasped as he looked at it coming towards him, it slammed down and they watched as he moved and the material over him ripped.

"He's... he's a puppet?"Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru, we'll go in, I want you to think of a plan."Asuma said, he sighed and nodded.

"Yeah."he said.

Asuma pulled out his weapons and chakra shined on them and ran out with Chouji, Sasori broke the tail that was keeping him pinned and shot it out just as Asuma swiped at his body.

"Asuma-sensei!"Ino cried, he looked and saw Sasori's arm shoot out and shot needles out at him, he used his weapons to dodged but groaned when three sliced his hand and cheeks, he fell back and skidded, he groaned in pain as his body started to grow numb.

"Asuma!"Shikamaru yelled and ran out, he grabbed him and dodged a couple of attacks and got Asuma over to Ino. "Give him the antidote."Shikamaru said, she pulled it out and pushed the needle into Asuma's wrist, he panted.

"Give it a few minutes."she said, he nodded.

They looked up and saw Chouji slam the ground and caused it to break apart, he jumped back just as his size went back to normal, he panted hard.

"What do we do? He's tougher then he looks..."Ino said.

"You all will make nice puppets in my collections."he said then gasped as he couldn't move.

"Ino!"Asuma said.

"Hai!"she said. _Mind transfer!_ She yelled making the sign, they watched her body slump down.

"Did it..."  
"So you have a Yamanaka with you... I've heard much about them..."Sasori said. "Too bad, that jutsu will not work for me."he said, Shikamaru glared at him.

Ino gasped and panted hard, she gulped and looked at Sasori.

"Ino?"Shikamaru asked.

"I couldn't... nothing... you …. that's..."she stuttered.

"So, mind jutsu wont work, we'll just have to do this normally."Asuma said.

"What will those flimsy little weapons do? Hmm?"he said, his arm shot out.

"Watch out!"he yelled, they jumped apart as puppet parts shot out, they skidded to a stop.

"Everyone alright?"Asuma asked, they nodded.

"We need to break the shell on him...then maybe we'll know what we're doing..."Shikamaru said. "Maybe we weren't the best team to send for information."  
"Information? You want information...that's why you are here..."Sasori said.

"Yes... we're here about Orochimaru."he said.

"Orochimaru... huh... yeah, he worked the akatsuki years ago..."he said.

"And?"  
"Why should I tell you anything?"he said and chuckled. "I could tell you everything about him... it wouldn't do any good."  
"Why's that?"Shikamaru said.

"Because, this area right here... is your grave... this will be the last place you ever see... I will kill you, do a few modifications, remove all the organs, blood... everything... and turn you into my puppets."he said. "You can't get close enough... to break my shell."he said.

"HELL YEAH!"a voice yelled they gasped and saw Sakura launch down and punch his shell, he cried out as he fell, she flipped back and panted and smirked.

Kakashi and Sasuke landed beside the others.

"Kakashi, about time."he said.

"Yeah.."he said and smirked.

"More Konoha rats..."Sasori said, they gasped as a blur moved from it, hiding behind what was left of the material.

"Sasuke, is that-"  
"Yeah, I can see the chakra..."he said his sharingan blazing.

The material fell away, revealing a young boys face, he looked not even 12, he sighed. "Well, I guess I will bring out my trump card..."he said and pulled out a scroll and touched it, Kakashi gasped as a puppet appeared.

"That's the third Kazekage..."he said and gulped.

"Exactly."he said and chuckled.

The puppet launched out and it's arm extended as they flipped backwards, Sasuke gasped as it got closer, he pulled out a giant shuriken and used it as a shield and sliced the arm off, he skidded back and panted.  
"Those eyes helped you there.."Sasori said. "I know some secrets of the sharingan eye...being around Itachi..."he said, Sasuke snarled at the name.

They watched as black chakra poured from the puppets mouth and formed shapes.

"Iron sand..."Kakashi said, he pushed his hatai-ate up showing his sharingan up.

"You have a vast knowledge of Sunagakure..."he said. _Iron sand shower._ He thought and the sand formed small bullets, they gasped as it came raining down towards them, Asuma pulled out a scroll as the bullets hit.

The smoke cleared and they stood behind a large shield. "Just made it..."he said and panted.

"Good one..."Sasori said.

Kakashi focused his sharingan slowly changed, Sasori looked as Sakura, Sasuke and Chouji launched out dodging the attacks, Sasuke flew through signs and shot out a fireball at him, he cut it off and gasped as he fell to the ground as an iron spear shot towards him.

Sasori gasped as he felt a hard pull and watched the world around him warp slightly, he looked and saw Kakashi glaring at him, his arm pulled away, he growled and the iron formed large spikes, Asuma pulled Kakashi up and dodged as they slammed down, they all were twisted around dodging the weapons.

They got free and panted hard, Kakashi fell to his knees, Sasuke jumped over and looked at him. "Still takes a lot out of you huh?"he said.  
"Yeah, but not as bad..."he said and gulped.

"Sensei!"Sakura said and checked him making sure he was okay.

Sasuke created four fireballs and shot them out one after the other, Sasori dodged a little, Sakura roared and threw punch after punch but Sasori dodged them all.

"SAKURA!"

She gasped as spikes came down, they gasped as they saw Sakura standing there cut up in the middle.

"One down..."Sasori said, Sakura groaned and fell back.

"Sakura!"Ino yelled, Shikamaru grabbed her.

"Stop! You touch that stuff you're dead!"she said, Ino bit her lip and panted.

The kazekage puppet shot towards Sakura, they gasped as it reached her, she jumped up and punched him shattering it to pieces, they gasped as the iron sand disappeared and Sakura jumped back and panted.

"How?"Asuma said.

"Tsunade-sama made us extra antidotes as well."she said and smiled and sighed and cracked her neck.

_These ninja's..._ he thought.

"Wind sythe jutsu!"a female voice yelled, they gasped and watched Temari showed up and swung her fan, a huge gust of wind shot out, tearing the ground, rocks, weapons and puppet pieces up.

The team looked up and smirked as Sai's ink bird arrived, he jumped down with Kankuro and Gaara.

"You look like you're in a pinch.."Kankuro said.

"A little... thanks for coming..."Kakashi said.

"I've always wanting to battle Sasori..."Kankuro said and walked forward and summoned his puppets.

"You got my hand me downs..."Sasori said.

"Once we defeat you, I'll get yours and I will get your body..."Kankuro said.

Shikamaru flinched a little and thought some, he gasped.

"That's it..."he whispered.

Sasori pulled his cloak off, they gasped as they saw his body was a puppet.

"He's a puppet..."

"To be youthful forever..."Kankuro said.

Temari jumped back and slammed her fan down and smirked at Sasori, she looked at them. "Whoever thought, we'd be able to fight Sasori..."she said.

"Hm..."Gaara said.

Gaara had changed in the chunin exams, he tried to fight against Sasuke after Naru was taken away but the boy punched him down and told him to back off and he didn't care, Gaara had felt different when he saw Sasuke then.

Gaara's sand rose up and slammed into Sasori, he groaned and shot out, he went after them about to punch but was hit by Kankuro's puppets, he flew to the side, Sakura jumped up and threw a ball of chakra at him, he groaned as it slammed him into the wall.

"You can't move."Temari said.

Suddenly a part moved, Sasori shot forward, he stabbed Sasuke in the stomach, he coughed up blood and shook as his body began to go numb.

"Sasuke-kun!"Sakura yelled.

"Shadow stitching!"Shikamaru yelled, Sasori gasped as shadows stabbed through his heart, they gasped as they saw Shikamaru panting, Chouji pulled Sasuke gently over and Sakura got to work, she pulled the sword out and worked on healing him, he panted hard, she pushed the antidote into his body and he panted hard and sighed as he started to feel better.

"Thanks..."he said.

"I can't believe it was beaten..."Sasori said slowly.

"Believe it..."  
"You wanted information right? For defeating me... I'll give it to you..."he said, they gasped. "Go to the Tenchi bridge in the land of grass.. in 10 days time..."  
"Why?"Kakashi said.

"One of my spies... I sent him with Orochimaru, he has gathered information about him for years, we were suppose to be meet there..."he said.

"Thank you..."Sakura said, he snorted and coughed as he fell to the ground.

"Shikamaru you did it!"Ino said.

"How did you know?"Kankuro said.

"We tried to do a mind swap... there was none, when you said you would get his body after this, it helped... he's a puppet, but even puppets need something human to control it.."he said.

"Nice one crybaby."she said, he huffed and looked away from her.

"We thank you for coming to rescue there..."Asuma said, they nodded.

"If you ever need us, you just get us."Gaara said, they nodded and got cleaned up and set out back to the leaf and Gaara's team back to sand.

~o0o~

"The Tenchi bridge huh?"Sarutobi said and sighed.

"Yes sir."Kakashi said. "He said he has a spy that has been with Orochimaru..."he said.

"Well, for now, go to the hospital, get rested up..."he said.

"Yes sir."he said and they all left heading to the hospital, Sarutobi sighed and looked out the window.

_We're coming Naru..._he thought.

* * *

New update wish me luck on job hunting and internet set up! :D

Review! and enjoy!


End file.
